Tu puesto ya es de otra persona
by Ali-chan1234
Summary: Brick, un día hermoso le pregunta a su mejor amiga si le gusta alguien, esta le responde con un si y una sonrisa boba, por mera casualidad ese mismo día se toma con la sorpresa de que se mudaran a otra ciudad, conociendo en la nueva ciudad; Townsville a una chica que cautivara su lastimado corazón...PD: D!powerpuff girls no me pertenece
1. Chapter 1

Hola, aquí con la "mejora" de mi historia "friendzone", la cual ahora ya no se llama "friendzone" si no, "tu puesto ya es de otra persona", espero sea de su agrado y sin más que agregar aquí les dejo el primer capítulo de la historia y la nota XD

Nota:

Pareja; BlossomxBrick

Rated; T

Blossom; 16 (aunque en este cap tendrá 13)

Brick; 17 (aunque en este cap tendrá 14)

Bell; 17 (aunque en este cap tendrá 14)

No tienen poderes, y los chicos no aparecerán muy frecuentemente que se diga

㈏7 Tu puesto ya es de otra persona ㈏7

Es un dia hermoso, el cielo pintado de azul, adornado por las hermosas nubes, el sol no tan potente como los días de verano, simplemente hermoso pero… ¿tanto como para declarársele a ella?, miro el suelo, como si fuera la cosa más entretenida del mundo, miro sus tenis rojos, empezo a chocar la punta de estos entre si mientras levantaba la mirada, miro los edificios de la hermosa ciudad de; Megadilla, suspiro mientras regresaba su mirada al suelo

-hola, Brick-lo saludo una peliblanca de cabellera corta hasta un poco más debajo de los hombros, con una diadema dividiendo su cepillo el cual casi tapa su ojo derecho, del resto de su cabello, vestida con una sudadera blanca, un short negro y unos tenis celestes, de tez blanca, ojos grises y linda figura pero casi plana

-hola, Bell-saludo, el pelirrojo, un chico de un cuerpo un tanto escuálido, con una sudadera roja, pantalones negros tenis rojos, su cabello corto, de piel blanca, ojos rojos los cuales estaban tras unos lentes negros estilo geek, y una gorra roja sobre su cabeza

-¿Por qué tan solo?-pregunto, mientras se sentaba a su lado, Brick, miro el suelo, ¿le decia lo que sentía por ella?

-Bell, ¿a ti te gusta alguien?-pregunto, Brick, mirando a su amiga de reojo, la cual miro el cielo y con una sonrisa dijo

-si

-¿Quién?, si se puede saber-el pelirrojo, la miro, mientras jugaba con las mangas de su sudadera

-Danny-respondió, con una sonrisa un tanto boba, Brick, miro el suelo, ya de que servía decir lo que sentía

La campana sonó, la campana de la salida, Brick, se levantó mientras se dirigía hasta los lockers, dejando sentada a, Bell, tomo los libros y cuadernos que iba a necesitar para la tarea y sin esperar a su mejor amiga se marchó a casa, abrió con la llave que estaba debajo del tapete, la puerta miro con confusión el monton de cajas apiladas, ¿sus padres compraron muebles nuevos?, cerró la puerta tras sí, y miro a su padre; Him, caminar de aquí para aya con unas cajas

-¿Qué hacen?-pregunto un confundido pelirrojo, una mujer de cabellera roja y ojos amarillos apareció por el marco de la puerta de la cocina

-empaca las cosas de tu cuarto, Brick, mañana nos mudamos a Townsville-informo la mujer mientras dejaba la caja a un lado y alborotaba la cabellera pelirroja del chico

-¿n-nos mudamos?-Brick, miro a su madre quien asistió

-ahora ve a empacar tus cosas

Ha pasado unos 2 días, dos días en los cuales no ha querido salir de su ahora nueva habitación

-Brick, puedes bajar-llamo, su padre desde la planta baja, se levantó de la cama con aburrimiento, bajo las escaleras y vi a sus padres en la puerta

-Brick, te queremos presentar a, Blossom, ella te mostrara la ciudad-su padre se hizo a un lado, dejando a la vista a una chica de larga cabellera pelirroja, atada a una coleta alta con un moño de adorno, de tez blanca, mejillas ligeramente rojas como el centro de sus labios, unos hermosos ojos rosas, vestida con un short negro, una camisa de tirantes blanca, un suéter rosa abierto a lunares negros, medias blancas, tenis rosas y totalmente plana, Brick, rodo los ojos

-¿Por qué?-pregunto, con aburrimiento mientras miraba a madre, quien frunció el ceno

-Brick, no te puedes aislar de todo, ve-Brick, salio de la casa con fastidio, los padres del chico se despidieron de, Blossom, el pelirrojo se sentó en las gradas con los codos apoyados en sus rodillas, Blossom, se paró a su lado y con una sonrisa pregunto

-¿un lugar en específico que quisieras saber dónde está?-pregunto, ella mientras se paraba en frente de él, Brick, bufo

-mi casa, ¡a mira qué casualidad aquí estamos!-el pelirrojo, la miro con frialdad, Blossom, inflo un poco sus mejillas, para luego suspirar, tomo de la muñeca al chico, quien la miro con una ceja en alto

-vamos, solo te mostrare la ciudad-Blossom, lo miro con esos hermosos orbes rosas, Brick, bufo y asistió resignado, despues de un buen rato recorriendo cada rincón de la ciudad, llegaron hasta el punto en el cual partieron, con un pelirrojo riendo como loco y una Blossom muy sonrojada-no es divertido-dijo, mientras le daba un ligero golpe en el hombro

-¿no es divertido? ¡Te asustaste con un gato!-Brick, rio nuevamente

-¡salio de una casa abandona!-grito, ella con un poco de enojo

-pero no era para gritar y esconderte tras de un arbol

-¡y que tal si hubiera sido un asesino! ¡O un violador o un fantasma!-la pelirroja, lo miro con sus mejillas infladas, Brick soltó una risita para luego alborotar la larga cabellera pelirroja de la chica

-¿un fantasma? ¿Encerio?

-ok, talvez un fantasma no, ¡pero un asesino o un violador podrían ser!

-como sea, adiós, Blossom-se despidió, el pelirrojo mientras subía las pocas las escaleras que daban a la puerta de su nueva casa, la chica le saco la lengua para luego salir corriendo en dirección a una casa blanca, con un jardín en frente, y un camino de piedras que daban a la puerta la cual era adornada por un pequeño techo y macetas ademas de dos focos, Brick, rio y busco entre una de las dos macetas que estaban enfrente de su casa, saco de una la llave, abrió la puerta y miro a su madre colocar libros en un pequeño estante

-oh, Brick, ¿Cómo te fue?-pregunto, la mujer de larga cabellera pelirroja, Brick, sonrió

-esa chica tiene mucha imaginación-el pelirrojo, soltó una risita al recordar como la chica pego un grito por ver a un pequeño gato salir de una de las casas abandonadas de su ahora nueva ciudad, su madre soltó una risita con los pocos minutos que la vio y sin conocerla a fondo sabía que esa pelirroja tenía una enorme imaginación

-Brick, la cena está en la mesa-informo la mujer, mientras seguía colocando libros, Brick, asistió y se dirigió hasta la cocina, su celular vibro, el saco del bolsillo del pantalón su celular, era un mensaje de; Bell, guardo nuevamente el celular sin contestar o siquiera dignarse a leerlo…


	2. Chapter 2

Hola, aqui con el cap 2, espero sea de su agrado *w*

Kira Murasaki-chan: pos se acabó la espera XD, y perdon por no decirte cuando lo publicaría, pero tengo una razon por la cual no te dije….no sabía cuándo la publicara ría XD, pero te aseguro de que si hubiera tenido una fecha exacta te la hubiera dicho •ᴥ•, y si soy malvada, ¡muhajajaja! XD OKNO, espero te guste este cap, nos leemos al rato

Laura249: gracias :), y aquí te traigo la conti, espero te guste

㈏7 Tu puesto ya es de otra persona ㈏7

Se quitó la cobija del rostro, se reincorporó en la cama quitando lo de más de la cobija dejando a la vista, su torso desnudo bien marcado como sus brazos, con las únicas prendas que tenía puestas, su bóxer y su pantalón de dormir negro, alboroto su cabello pelirrojo el cual ahora le llegaba hasta la mitad de la espalda atada a un coleta baja, se levantó de su cama en dirección a una cómoda negra, saco la primera camisa que su mano tomo, una musculosa; negra, salio de la habitación en dirección a la cocina, tomo un tazón, saco del refrigerador la leche y tomo la caja de cereal, después de desayunar se cambió para ir al Instituto, optó por una camisa roja a cuadros, unos jeans azules, botines rojos, ya no necesitaba los lentes, arreglo su coleta de caballo baja, colocó su gorra roja sobre su cabeza y salio nuevamente de su habitación tapándose con su madre

-ten-dijo, mientras le pasaba un pequeño recipiente, Brick, beso la mejilla de la mujer

-adiós, ma'-dicho eso tomo su mochila, y salio de su ahora casa, bueno ya hace unos tres años, camino hasta estar enfrente de la casa de su ahora mejor amiga, la pelirroja salio de su casa, vestida de la siguiente manera una camisa de tirantes gruesos blanca con una hermosa mariposa en blanco y negro, una falda negra, un suéter rosa abierto, medias blancas y botines negros su cabello suelto tomando dos mechones de su cabello y uniéndolos con un pequeño moño negro, hermosa figura de busto normal un poco Grande pero no tan exagerado, mejillas rojas natural como sus labios que seguían teniendo ese tono rojizo en el centro, ella cargaba una mochila rosa del cual colgaba un pequeño conejo blanco de peluche

-buenos días-saludó el pelirrojo a la chica que se posicionó a su lado

-buenos días-saludó con una sonrisa la chica, Brick, paso su brazo por los hombros de la chica y la miro de reojo, vio como esta suspiró y le pasaba la mochila, rio al verla correr hasta la puerta de su casa y sacar del picaporte de la puerta la llave la cual escondió debajo del tapete, para luego volver a su lado, Brick, le dio la mochila-¿cómo es que siempre se me olvida la llave?-pregunto, mientras tomaba la mochila que el chico le entregaba

-eres muy distraída pelirroja-respondió, mientras pasaba nuevamente su brazo por los hombros de la chica

-¡¿y ahora de que me olvide?!-preguntó ella girando su rostro para mirar su casa o hacer memoria para ver si se le olvido alguna cosa

-nada, oye cada vez que aga esto no significa que te has olvidado de algo-Brick, la miro con una sonrisa

-la costumbre-soltó ella, mientras jugaba con sus dedos-¿hiciste tu parte del trabajo?-pregunto, mientras lo miraba con esos lindos ojos rosas, Brick, asistió, mientras la miraba, ella miro al frente, a lo cual el chico hizo lo mismo, paro de golpe, provocando que la chica hiciera lo mismo-¿Qué ocurre?-preguntó, ella

-mejor vallamos por el otro lado-dijo, el mientras miraba a la chica que lo miraba desde la esquina, era de pelo plateado ondulado hasta los codos, con una diadema negra, de ojos grises, piel un poco más oscura que el de la pelirroja, de mejillas roja y labios pintados de un color rojo claro, vestida con una camisa de tirantes blanca de tela delegada y dejaba casi a la vista el bra negro de la chica, un short negro, botines negros de busto un poco más grande que el de la pelirroja, y linda figura, con una mochila blanca llena de pins y tachuelas

-ok-respondió, ella, mirando a la chica por unos escasos segundos para luego mirar a su mejor amigo, quien miraba a los lados, para luego cruzar la calle, Blossom, tomo la mano de, Brick, como siempre lo asia cuando ellos cruzaban una calle, al ya estar al otro lado, Blossom, lo miro con confusión, pero no pregunto porque tomaron la otra ruta….

Cuando llegaron al instituto, Brick, miraba la ventana con determinada atencion, mientras que, Blossom, jugaba con la mano de él, sentada a su lado

-¡¿HICIERON LA TAREA DE MATE?!-preguntaron, una pareja de morenos, mientras azotaban sus manos contra la mesa de los pelirrojo, los cuales dieron un respingón en su lugar, la chica tanto como el chico era pelinegros, ella de cabello corto hasta los hombros, el de cabellera corta alborotada, ambos de ojos verdes, solo que los de él eran un poco más oscuros, el de cuerpo bien formado, ella de hermosa figura y busto normal, ambos de tez blanca solo que ella con sus mejillas rosas y labios, el vestid con una camisa manga corta negra, con un triángulo prendido en fuego de color verde en medio, pantalones verdes musgo como sus botines, mientras que ella con una camisa manga larga negra pegada al cuerpo, un top blanco sobre esta con el mismo dibujo que el chico en ella, short verdes neón con una tipo cadena a un lado tambien de color verde, y tenis

-si-respondieron a coro

-den nos copia ¡por favor!-rogaron, con las palmas juntas, los dos pelirrojos suspiraron y les pasaron el cuaderno-¡gracias!-dicho eso los dos morenos se sentaron en la mesa que estaba atrás de ellos

-recuerden cometer errores-dijo, Brick, siendo respondido con un "aja"

-hola-saludaron una pareja de rubios, con una sonrisa nerviosa, ella de cabello rizado hasta los codos, tomando dos mechones los cuales eran atados por esas colitas con esas pelotitas a cada extremo, color celeste como los ojos de ella, mejillas rosas y labios ligeramente rojos, vestida con una musculosa celeste, una falda negra, tenis celestes y medias blancas, de hermosa figura, busto normal y tez blanca, mientras que el chico era de tez blanca, cuerpo muy bien formado, cabello rubio corto alborotado, con un gorro de lana azul, una camisa blanca manga larga de botones con un suéter con cuello en "v" y sin mangas, pantalones azules oscuro y tenis del mismo color

-¿ustedes tambien?-preguntaron, ambos pelirrojos, la pareja de rubios, rio nerviosamente para luego asistir avergonzados-atrás-los dos rubios, sonrieron mientras de paso tomaban sus cuadernos y se ponían atrás de los morenos a copiar la tarea de mate

Despues de un rato, la campana sonó, provocando movimiento en el instituto, la maestra; Keane, la cual se posiciono enfrente de los estudiantes

-buenos días, alumnos-ese saludo fue respondido, con pereza-les quiero presentar a su nueva alumna, la cual ha sido cambiada de salón, pasa, **Bell** -Brick, abrió sus ojos de golpe, ¿habia oido bien?, miro al frente y ahí estaba su antigua mejor amiga y amor platónico, quien lo miraba con una sonrisa

-hola, Bell-saludaron los estudiantes a excepción de, Brick

-bueno, Bell, puedes tomar asiento, chicos traigan sus cuadernos a mi escritorio

Despues de las primeras horas de clases, llego el tan preciado recesó

-¿serás mi compañera en el experimento de química?-pregunto, Brick, mientras le daba una mordida a su emparedado

-claro-respondió, la pelirroja mientras cortaba un pedazo de pastel con la cuchara, Blossom, poso el pequeño trozo cerca del rostro del chico, quien negó, dando a entender que ella se lo comiera ya que el aun tenia comida en la boca, ella se llevó el pedazo a la boca, mirando los ejercicios que estaban medio borrados en la pizarra

-hola-saludo, Bell, posicionándose enfrente de la mesa de los pelirrojos

-hola-saludo, Blossom, despues de haber comido el trozo de pastel, Bell, solo la miro de reojo para luego dirigir su mirada a, Brick, quien miro la ventana

-¿Brick?-la peliblanca, miro a, Brick, quien la miro de reojo

-hola-dicho eso se levantó de su lugar y camino hasta donde estaba, Butch, no sin antes alborotar el cabello de la pelirroja, no queria ni intercambiar miradas con ella, el ¿porque?, no queria que su ahora mejorado corazón volviera a ser hechizado por esa "bruja"

-jum-Bell, se cruzó de brazos, miro a la pelirroja con frialdad, ¿Qué tenía esa pelirroja que ella no?-¿tú que eres de, el?

-una amiga-respondió, Blossom, mientras cerraba el pequeño recipiente en el cual estaban los emparedados del chico, no queria que su comida fuera jugada por las moscas, miro a la chica despues de haber cerrado el recipiente-¿se conocen?-pregunto esta vez, Blossom, mientras cerraba su recipiente térmico el cual aún tenía adentro el trozo de pastel

-en Megadilla, yo era su **mejor amiga** -respondió, mientras miraba a la chica con odio, Blossom, asistió y guardo la comida del chico y la de ella en el pequeño espacio que habia debajo de la mesa, se levantó de su lugar y con una sonrisa dijo

-fue un gusto conocerte, Bell-dicho eso, se fue hasta donde estaba, Brick, el cual la llamaba con una ademan, Bell, frunció el ceño….


	3. Chapter 3

Hola, aqui con el cap 3, perdonen el retrasó, pero la inspiración se fue por las cloacas, espero y me perdonen bueno a responder Reviews

Kira Murasaki-chan: no soy cruel, T^T, espero te guste la actualización y perdona la tardanza pero no tenía mucha inspiración, y te lo juro me la he pasado descartando ideas y reintegrando ideas, al rato me vuelvo loca XD, bueno espero que te guste el cap, besos

Laura249: lo mismo espero yo XD, pero te lo aseguro no los ara sufrir, solo ara sufrir a, Blossom, Q-Q, pobre de mí pelirroja espero y te guste el cap, besos

㈏7 Tu puesto ya es de otra persona ㈏7

Puso sus brazos detrás de su cabeza, y se apoyó en la pared del instituto, mirando con una sonrisa los edificios de la hermosa ciudad de; Townsville…miro la reja ¿Por qué se tardaba tanto esa, enana?, dejo caer sus brazos a su paso Probocando que su mochila callera al suelo, saco del bolsillo de su pantalón su celular, las 1: 23, guardo nuevamente su celular y tomo su mochila, volvio a entrar en el instituto, topándose con; Bell

-hola, Brick-saludo, Bell, con una sonrisa en su rostro, Brick, solo levanto ligeramente su cabeza para luego pasar por su lado-¿Por qué ya no me quieres responder ni un simple saludo?-pregunto, Bell, mientras se cruzaba de brazos y miraba al chico seriamente, quien se detuvo a un dandole la espalda, se giró y a su paso soltó un suspiro

-hola, Bell, ¿contenta?-Brick, sin esperar respuesta abrió la puerta del instituto, encontrándose con, Blossom, al otro lado-pelirroja-dijo, Brick, mientras miraba a la chica quien le mostro una pequeña sonrisa

-no te enojes, es solo que no llego, Berry, y me toco a mi sola hacer la limpieza-explico, la pelirroja ahorrándole al chico la pregunta; "¿Por qué tardabas tanto?"

-ok, bueno, vamonos a casa-Blossom, asistió y cerro la puertas tras ella haber salido, Bell, la miro con el ceño fruncido, ¡a ella nunca la habia esperado!, y era cierto, Brick, aunque ya hacer años atrás la amara en secreto y que ella fuese su mejor amiga, nunca la espero, si la chica se tardaba en salir, él se iba a su casa y la dejaba sola, pero con la chica que ahora era su mejor amiga no podía ser asi, ¿Por qué?, ni el mismo lo sabia

-hola, Bell-saludo, Blossom, mientras pasaba al lado de la peliblanca, quien la fulmino con la mirada

-hola-dijo, secamente, la oji gris

-¿ya tienes todo preparado para mañana?-pregunto, Brick, mirando a la pelirroja quien asistió

-¿y tú?

-tambien-Brick, paso su brazo por lo hombros de la chica, Blossom, lo miro de reojo-no olvidaste nada-Brick, rio al sentir esos ojitos de color rosa sobre el

-la costumbre-respondió, ella con una sonrisa, Brick, quito su brazo de los hombros de la chica, mirando el frente con un toque de tristeza en su mirada, ¿Por qué se tuvo que enamorar de esa pequeña pelirroja?, ¿Por qué siempre se enamoraba de su mejor amiga?, bueno eso era bueno ya que era ¡mejor amiga! no mejor amigo, rio ante tal pensamiento, Blossom, poso su mano sobre la frente del chico, quien la miro con una ceja en alto-¿Qué haces?

-estabas riendo solo, ¿te sientes bien?-Brick, la miro con un poco de odio ¿le estaba diciendo loco?, una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, esa enana las pagaría al rato, despues de un buen rato entre risas y de pláticas triviales, llegaron a la casa de él, Brick, abrió la puerta y ambos entraron en esta

-¡ya llege!-no uno respuesta-sí que soy bruto-murmuro al recordar que sus padre se habian ido a una reunión de negocios, suspiro y vio a la chica quien lo miraba con una sonrisa burlona-no te rías-Brick, la tomo de la cintura arrojándola al sofá, y el encima de ella empezando a hacerle cosquillas, asiendo resonar la risa de ella

-¡pa-para!-Brick, dejo de hacerle cosquillas, la miro con una sonrisa

-enana-dicho, eso se quitó de encima de la chica y se encamino a la cocina, aun con esa sonrisa en los labios, Blossom, se levantó del sofá y lo siguió aun entre risas

-¿es tu venganza?-pregunto, burlonamente la pelirroja, mirando a su amigo encender la estufa

-y solo está empezando, enana-Brick, la miro de reojo-y bájate un poco la falda-Blossom, se sonrojo, tomo los lados del suéter el cual era un poco largo lo suficiente como para cubrir su cuerpo, bueno solo hasta las rodillas

-bruto-Blossom, le saco la lengua saliendo de la cocina, Brick, rio por lo bajo, despues de que ambos pelirrojos almorzaran e hicieran sus tareas y hablaran por video chat con sus amigos, para un trabajo en grupo, ambos se fueron a la habitación de el a ver películas

-¿el profesor no está en casa?-pregunto, Brick, mientras introducía un disco en el DVD

-no, se fue a una convención de científicos-respondió, la pelirroja, tomando el tazón de palomitas, para que no fueran tiradas por el pelirrojo, quien se acostó a un lado de ella

-osea que tu tambien estas sola en tu casa

-sip, me ayudaras a hacer las galletas ¿verdad?-Blossom, dejo nuevamente el tazón en la cama

-si-respondió, Brick, dandole "play", a la película de "niños"

-Brick, esa no es la película que me mostraste-Blossom, miro la pantalla con sierto temor, a ella no le gustaban para nada las películas de terror y menos los que implicaban muñecos

-es mi venganza pelirroja-Brick, la abrazo de la cintura, antes de que la pelirroja pudiera huir, Blossom, lo miro con cierto odio, para luego taparse el rostro con sus manos, Brick, rio y se las quito del rostro aprisionándolas entre sus brazos, Blossom, frunció aún más el ceño, en unos que otro pedazo, Blossom, pego grito, y como no podía mover sus manos, tuvo que esconder su rostro entre los brazos del chico, quien reía como psicópata , lo cual provocaba que la pelirroja escondiera más su rostro, ya cuando dejo de oír algún sonido y de sentir los destellos del televisor, levanto su rostro viendo la pantalla de este en negro

-¿y-ya acabo?-pregunto, la chica, levantando el rostro, Brick, asistió y dejo de abrazarla, Blossom, al ya estar "libre", tomo la almohada del chico, y golpeo con esta la cabeza del chico, quien rio de buena gana, Blossom, le saco la lengua mientras se levantaba de la cama, camino hasta la puerta de la habitación saliendo tras esta. Brick paro de reir, y se levantó tambien de la cama siguiéndola

-no te enojes, Bloss-Brick, la detuvo en las escaleras, la pelirroja inflo los mofletes

-me enojo por que ¡tú! Sabes muy bien que odio esas películas-Blossom, continuo caminando-vienes al rato para ayudarme con las galletas-dicho eso la pelirroja salio de la casa del chico, Brick, sonrió de lado, esa chica era muy miedosa, pero de ella se enamoró, nuevamente en secreto, esa sonrisa se deshizo en ese momento, golpeo la pared, para luego volver a su cuarto…


	4. Chapter 4

Hola, aqui con el cap 4, perdonen el retrasó, pero la inspiración se gastó en otro fic, mas en el especial de navidad (el cual aún no eh terminado XD, ¿Por qué?, ¡porque YOLO!, OKNO), pero lo que importa es que aquí lo tengan, sin más los dejo con los Reviews XD

Laura249: ¡verdad que son tiernos!, •ᴥ•, XD, espero te guste el cap de hoy, y perdona el retraso, pero eh estado muy pegada a la película de las powerpuff girls, a otro cap, a el especial de navidad, y bueno no venían muchas ideas a mí XD, pero como ya dije, espero te guste el cap de hoy, besos o3- (¿qué cara más hermosa a que no? XD 7w7)

Kira Murasaki-chan: ¡Holo!, -w-, al rato y si terminamos en el manicomio XD, pero que se le va a hacer, los locos son parte de este hermoso mundo XD, bueno espero y te guste el cap, y perdona el retraso pero como ya dije, la inspiración se gastó en el especial (el cual no eh terminado XD) y el cap de otro fic, pero bueno, lo que importa es el cap 4, besos

Guest: eh…puedo preguntar algo… ¿sí?, ok (XD), ¿Qué es "nico"?, perdona mi ignorancia XD, ¿de qué te asustas?, ¿Jeff the killer, está fuera de tu ventana?, no te preocupes mantén la calma y no grites (si muy fácil todo, como uno no va a gritar teniendo a un tipo con cortadas en sus cachetes XD afuera de su ventana), y perdona el maldito retraso, pero eh estado viendo la película de las powerpuff girls, en busca de inspiración, pero alparecer la maldita, no quiere que la encuentre XD, espero y te guste el cap, besos

Kirara213: seee, hasta el maldice su maldición (¿?, espero te guste el cap de hoy, perdona la tardanza Q^Q, pero eh estado gastando mi inspiración en el cap del otro fic, y en el especial de navidad (el cual no he terminado XD), besos

㈏7 Tu puesto ya es de otra persona ㈏7

Abrió la puerta de su casa, y lo primero que hiso al ya estar dentro fue correr a su habitación y meter en el armario los muñecos de peluches que estuvieran en su dormitorio, despues de que lo hizo se acostó en su cómoda cama de cobijas rosas, y almohadas blancas con lunares, con su mirada rosa pegada en el armario, ¿Por qué ese idiota le mostro esa película?, sabiendo muy bien que a ella no le gustaban para nada, venganza, esa simple palabra retumbo en la cabeza de la linda pelirroja, quien asomo una sonrisa, se levantó de su cama y fue hasta su cómoda, rebusco en el interior de esta y saco un pequeño globo del monto que habian en una pequeña bolsa, bajo las escaleras y fue hasta la cocina, tomo un embudo y la bolsa de harina, echo en el interior del globo un poco de harina el cual inflo despues se dirigió hasta la puerta de su casa, se ensuciaría la entrada pero valía la pena, se paró en una silla que saco del comedor y pego con cinta el globo, se bajó al ya haber colocado el globo, tomo la silla y la dejo en el comedor, subió las escaleras y entro a su cuarto, busco en una pequeña caja un dardo, al dar con el pequeño objeto punzante, bajo con una sonrisa macabra, dejo el pequeño dardo en una mesita para luego dirigirse a la cocina a preparar todo lo necesario para hacer las galletas tan amadas de; Brick, despues de dejar todo en la pequeña mesa que estaba en el centro de la cocina, se dirigió a la sala, se sentó en el sofá y encendió el televisor, al cabo de un rato el timbre se hizo presente, sonrió con malicia

-¿Quién?-pregunto, con esa sonrisa en sus labios

-soy yo, Brick-se oyó al otro lado, Blossom, tomo el pequeño dardo y apunto al globo que estaba en el marco de la puerta

-pasa, está abierto-dijo, Blossom, la puerta se abrió dejando a la vista a un pelirrojo que estaba a punto de reñir a la chica, por dejar la puerta abierta, pero por desgracia su regano fue callado por la harina que le cayó encima, miro a la chica quien reía en el sofá, bufo, y la tomo de la cintura la cargo como si fuera un saco de papas, y se infiltro en la cocina, la chica aun reía, Brick, tomo un bol y lo lleno hasta el tope de harina, dejo a la chica en el suelo y tomo el bol, se lo hecho encima, llenándola totalmente de harina ademas de que seso su risa-¡tonto!-la chica, inflo sus mejillas las cuales estaba cubiertas por una fina capa de harina

-ahora sí, mi venganza ya termino-ahora el que rio fue; Brick, blossom furiosa subió las escalera. Despues de un rato bajo la chica en un short blanco, una musculosa rosa neón, su cabello estaba peinado de una forma que parecia un; donut, y unas sandalias de playa rosas, el chico dejo la escoba en el pequeño cuarto

-tonto-la chica, puso un poco de harina en una taza para luego pasarlo al bol

-no te quejes pelirroja-Brick, se posiciono en su lado, él se habia limpiado el rostro y habia sacudido su gorra

Al cabo de un rato la casa de la pelirroja era inundada por el rico olor a galletas, las cuales eran colocadas en el interior de una pequeña bolsa blanca

-vamos, una más-rogo, Brick, dejando caer su cabeza sobre la cabeza de la chica

-ok-Blossom, puso la galleta cerca de los labios del chico, quien la tomo con la mano para luego sentarse en una silla

-¿a qué hora quedamos para ir a recoger a los idiotas?-pregunto, Brick, la pelirroja rio

-a las 4-Blossom, dejo la bolsa de galletas junto a otras, que tenian otro tipo de comida

-ok-Brick, se levantó y salio de la cocina, Blossom, lo miro, para luego seguirlo, Brick, puso fin a la galleta y al ver a la pelirroja que lo seguía, sonrió y la tomo de la cintura dejándose caer en el solfa, con la chica sobre su pecho-Bric-el chico la atrajo más a él, ademas que soltó un quejido, como queriendo decir que se callara ademas que cerraba los ojos, Blossom, sonrió y miro el televisor el cual estaba encendido, ya desde hace un rato…despues de una media hora, el pelirrojo termino profundamente dormido, solo la chica se encontraba despierta, aun sobre el pecho de él, quien la tenía sujeta de la cintura, Blossom, oyó el timbre, levanto su rostro para mirar la puerta, se sentó sobre el pecho del chico, dejando sus pierdas a cada costado del chico, lo miro y sonrió, su gorra se habia caído dejando a la vista su desordenado cabello, se logró levantar y por suerte sin despertar al chico, se acercó a la puerta y miro atraves de un pequeño orificio que estaba en la puerta, vio afuera a, ¿Bell?, abrió la puerta y la miro con una pequeña sonrisa en sus rojos labios-hola

-¿no has visto a, Brick?-pregunto, la peliblanca mirando a la chica que tenía enfrente

-si lo he visto, ¿por?-pregunto, Blossom

-¿Dónde está?-pregunto, nuevamente; Bell

-Blossom, ¿con quién hablas?-pregunto, un adormitado pelirrojo, mirando a la pelirroja, un poco enojado, ¿Por qué?, ¡porque se alejó de; el!

-con una… ¿amiga tuya?-Blossom, abrió más la puerta dejando a la vista a; Bell, quien miro al pelirrojo con un poco de, ¿lujuria?, nah, talvez es nuestra imaginación, si eso debe de ser nuestra imaginación…


	5. Chapter 5

¡Holi!, jeje, perdóneme por el retraso pero vamos lo que importa es el cap, el cual espero sea de su agrado, y espero aigan pasado una hermosa navidad y hayan comido un monton (:, sin más aquí os dejo con los Reviews y el cap…5 XD

Kira Murasaki-chan: perdona sí estuvo corto pero la inspiración ahora está a un precio muy elevado jajaja!, OKNO XD, espero te guste este cap, besos, abrazos saludos y disfruta del cap

Laura249: Holo :3, que bueno que te alla encantado el cap anterior y espero que tambien te guste este (:, bueno no tengo nada más que decir solo, besos, abrazos y disfruta el cap

Kirara213: ¡jaja! Tienes razon la única que tiene derecho a darle esa mirada y otras es nuestra amada Blossom, XD espero te guste el cap, besos

Corazón de limón: jeje, gracias por el consejo te juro lo pondré en práctica, ¿qué digo lo pondré en práctica? Lo estoy poniendo en práctica (: y no te preocupes es bueno hacerle saber los errores que uno comete y….de que yo por ratos tambien tomo el papel de maestra XD, jaja talvez a mi tambien me agarre igual si lo llego a ver (Jeff the killer) XD :v

Seiryu.001: que bueno que te aya gustado (:, y espero te guste este, y talvez si arme un ¿alboroto?, XD OKNO alboroto, alboroto no armara una….no Ali nada de spoilers XD, besos, abrazos, saludos, no leemos al rato (:

Antonia-la-loca: Poryni tiene razon se aran novios y vivirán felices por siempre…genial digo nada de spoilers y mira vas por ahí y dices uno XD, pero era un poco ovio :v, ah! Qué más da, y no, no podria ser más puta la niña albina, y que bueno que te guste mi historia, y no soy salvadoreña, besos, abrazos, nos leemos luego

Nicolet divine light: que bueno que te encante (:, jaja aquí lo tienes espero te guste, y sí que la tomen por culo XD, y claro que Brick es solo de nuestra amada Blossom, tanto como ella es solo de Brick, yo tambien te agradezco porque leas mi historia (:, y claro la leeré (:, besos, abrazos, y disfruta el cap

㈏7 Tu puesto ya es de otra persona ㈏7

-¿Bell?-Brick se levantó de sofá mirando confundido a la chica, ella sonrió con picardía-¿Qué haces aquí?

-queria hacerte una pequeña visita, pero cuando fui a tu casa no te encontré asi que bueno decidí ir a preguntarle a tus vecinos-explico, mientras metía sus manos en el short que portaba o intento ya que era muy, muy corto

-¿Cómo supiste donde vivo?-pregunto Brick poniéndose de pie y caminando hasta la puerta, Blossom lo miro de reojo para luego mirar a Bell, estaba haciendo el mal tercio

-eh, yo me voy-Blossom subió las escaleras casi corriendo, Brick la siguió con la mirada. La voz de Bell provoco que alejara su mirada rojiza de la pelirroja para mirarla a ella

-le pregunte a la secretaria, dando la excusa de que tenía un trabajo con tigo-respondió ella

-ok y ¿a qué se debe tu visita?-Brick, se apoyó en la puerta

-bueno, solo queria que nos pusiéramos al corriente con lo que nos ha pasado en estos últimos años, ya que somos mejores amigos, ¿no?

-si…bueno, ¿qué te parece si hablamos de eso el jueves?-Brick, la miro con seriedad encerio no queria pasar tiempo con esa albina, Bell arqueo una ceja

-¿jueves?

-no tendremos clases hasta el jueves-respondió mientras pasaba una mano por su cabellera pelirroja

-ah, cierto-dijo ella- ** _idiota_** -pensó la albina

-bueno, creo que será mejor que ya te vayas se está haciendo de noche-dijo el pelirrojo mirando el cielo el cual empezo a oscurecer

-si… ¿Qué te parece si me acompañas?

-no puedo tengo que cuidar a Bloss

- ** _y que bien cuidada_** -pensó la chica con fastidio, claro pensando cosas erróneas ya que vio a la chica en esas "pintas"-entonces hasta el jueves, adiós Bricky-la chica le dio un beso cerca de los labios al serio pelirrojo, se giró sobre sus talones y una sonrisa ladina cruso su rostro, Brick cerro y miro a la pelirroja que estaba en las escaleras

-¿Qué haces hay enana?-Brick subió las escaleras al ya estar junto a la chica esta solo miro la puerta

-¿Qué es ella de ti?-pregunto mientras giraba de nuevo su rostro para verlo

-una…conocida-dijo Brick mirando el sofá en el que minutos atrás se habia quedado dormido-¿tienes hambre?-pregunto mientras bajaba las escaleras en busca de su gorra roja la chica solo lo miro y negó-que milagro-bromeo mientras reía y tomaba la gorra roja que estaba en el suelo

-ja, ja, ja-la chica rio de mala gana mientras se dirigía a su habitación, Brick la miro con atencion sus mejillas rojas infladas ligeramente, sus labios en una perfecta linea rectan y su ceño ligeramente fruncido, ¿estaba celosa?

-Blossom, ¿qué tienes?

-no tengo nada, estoy perfecta-la chica entro a su habitación sin mirarlo siquiera el pelirrojo rio

-¿Qué hice para enojarte, enana?-preguntó, el pelirrojo mientras subía de nuevo las escaleras

-no estoy enojada-la pelirroja tomo su laptop acción seguida la encendió

-si lo estas-Brick entro a la habitación se apoyó en el closet contemplando la hermosa chica que estaba enfrente el

-¿y porque eh de estar enojada?-la chica se cruzó de brazos mientras lo miraba seriamente

-no lo sé, ¿Qué tal si me das una pista?-el pelirrojo se le acerco sentándose en la cama de la chica

-eres un imbécil, Brick

-y tu una enana-Brick la abrazo como si su vida dependiera de ello, Blossom lo miro con confusión

-¿Qué haces?

-talvez y asi te quito el enojo-Brick oculto su rostro en el pecho de la chica quien inmediatamente se sonrojo

-pervertido

-miedosa

-bobo

-chaparrita

-ya quita tu cara de ahí-dijo la chica aun con ese sonrojo en el rostro Brick rio y levanto el rostro, de tan cerca que estaba el sonrojo de la chica tambien lo contagio, miro los labios de la chica, encerio cuanto deseaba besar esa boquita roja…pero que mal que no podía hacerlo, volvio a esconder su rostro en pecho de la chica, quien lo miro con confusión pero aun con ese sonrojo en sus mejillas-¿Brick?

-¿Por qué?-dijo sin pensar y casi en un susurro

-¿ah?

-iré a hacer algo de comer-Brick, retiro el rostro del pecho de la chica y camino hasta la cocina, con su mente inundada de preguntas- ** _¿Por qué carajo me enamoro de mi mejor amiga? ¿Por qué? Dios, ¡¿que eh hecho para merecer esto!?_** -llego a la cocina y saco la caja de Nuggets y una bolsa de papas fritas del refrijerador comería eso y Deseguro que la chica tambien, ya que esa pelirroja era amante del pollo, despues de cocinar la "cena" se acercó a las escaleras-Bloss-la llamo, a los pocos segundo la pelirroja apareció por la puerta

-¿si?

-ven a… ¿cenar?

-ok-la chica bajo las escaleras y se adentró en la cocina en donde se sentó a comer animadamente los Nuggets y papas, claramente los bañaba en Kétchup

-¿no que no tenías hambre?-Blossom, soltó un pequeño "jum" como respuesta Brick rio

Despues de ¿cenar? Los dos pelirrojos se sentaron en el sofá a ver una caricatura llamada "Bob esponja", Blossom callo dormida despues de un rato, mientras que Brick seguía atento a la televisión ajeno a lo que sucedía a su alrededor, los comerciales lo hicieron volver a la realidad miro a la chica que estaba dormida en el sofá sonrió, sus labios que antes estaban en una perfecta linea recta ahora estaban ligeramente abiertos, abrazaba un cojín y estaba literalmente echa bolita, rio y se levantó del sofá, se acercó a ella le quito el cojín y la miro determinación arrugo un poco su nariz cuando él le quito el cojín eso lo hiso sonreír, miro los labios de la chica negó y la tomo en brazos subió las escaleras y al ya estar en la habitación la recostó en la cama, la chica lo abrazo por el cuello cuando el, la trataba de acobijar la miro de reojo estaba dormida, suspiro y trato de quitar los delgados brazos de la chica de su cuello pero la chica se aferraba a este, se dio por vencido y se tomó la tarea de hacer un lado al costado de ella, miro el techo…¡¿a quien trataba de engañar!? Estaba sumergido en absoluta oscuridad miro a la chica que estaba a su lado y sonrió al verla tan cerca de su rostro, cuanto queria hacer realidad su tan amado deseo, besar a la chica…


	6. Chapter 6

¡Holo!, ¿cómo estan?, espero que bien bueno perdonen la tardanza pero eh estado pegada a 2 Fic's y la inspiración no llegaba a mi T^T, bueno eso no importa la cosa es que ya os traje el cap, como se lo prometí a Nicolet divine light (: veis no mentí con que lo subiría hoy XD, bueno os dejo con el cap, besos, abrazos y nos leemos luego y perdon por si es corto XD

Antonia-la-loca: calmate Poryni, muy pronto la besara, y cuando pronto es muy pronto XD, ¡verdad! ¿Qué le pasa al mundo que sube de precio la tan anhelada inspiración? XD ah…creo que yo tambien estoy loca XD, jaja OKNO, espero te guste el cap de hoy, y ¡feliz año nuevo! (adelanto pero ah! que importa XD), whou como pasa el tiempo :'), besos

Kira: como le dije a Antonia, muy pronto se besaran X3 te lo juro por la patata kawaii! XD, y si será para otro cap, ¡desgraciadamente! Porque hasta aquí pude llegar tambien por falta de imaginación e inspiración T^T, ¡feliz año nuevo!

Kirara213: tienes razon pero fue la única caricatura que se me vino a la mente XD, y la que estaba viendo mientras escribía XD, y shi Brick ha caído en la tentación X3, ¡feliz año nuevo!

Seiryu.001: me alegra de que te aya gustado el anterior espero te guste este (: bueno te dejo este espero lo disfrutes X3, ¡feliz año nuevo!

Nicolet divine light: que bueno que te aya gustado el cap anterior (: y espero te guste este y yo tambien doy gracias porque leas mi historia (: a mí tambien me pasa igual veo que me contestan en el fic que comente y pienso que mis ojos estan con forma de estrellas, creo que mucho anime XD, besos espero tu no tus actualizaciones con ansias y ¡feliz año nuevo!

Laura249: como lo he…escrito antes XD la besara muy pronto te lo aseguro X3, y me alegra muchísimo que te aya gustado no encantado el cap anterior espero obtener la misma reacción con este, besos y ¡feliz año nuevo!

Sonia maria767: asi es Bell no conseguirá a nuestro amado Brick, ya que Brick ya el cambio por esa pequeña pelirroja que tanto adoramos como a las demas XD, tambien saludos besos, abrazos psicológicos y ¡feliz año nuevo!

㈏7 Tu puesto ya es de otra persona ㈏7

La chica oculto su rostro en el pecho del chico llevándose con esa acción la oportunidad de Brick de besarla, el pelirrojo suspiro y reposaba su mentón en la cabeza de la chica, la abrazo mirando la nada por un buen rato, acompañado por la oscuridad y las voces de los personajes que salían en la televisión, despues de un buen rato de estar asi de incomodo en ese pequeño y reducido espacio paso por encima de la chica quien aún seguía abrazando a su cuello, la chica quito sus manos y lo miro con reproche

-no te muevas-dicho eso abrazo al chico, quien la miro por un rato para luego reir con un pequeño sonrojo en su rostro y acariciar la larga cabellera de la chica-Brick

-¿uh?

-¿el televisor esta encendido?-pregunto la chica mirando con sus ojitos rosas al chico, bueno en un intento fallido ya que estaban a oscuras

-si-dijo el mientras acomodaba su cabeza en la almohada

-ve a apagarlo-dijo con voz seria la chica, Brick bufo y se levantó de mala gana, cuando la chica lo dejo de abrazar se dispuso a ir a apagar el televisor pero un pequeño jalón lo detuvo

-¿Qué ocurre?-pregunto el pelirrojo

-no me dejes sola-murmuro muy bajito, pero el chico la oyó perfectamente

-ok, ven-el chico la tomo de la mano y ambos bajaron las escaleras, el chico tomo el control remoto y apago el televisor, inmediatamente sintió como la chica se acercaba más a él y abrazaba su antebrazo en vez de tomar su mano-miedosa-rio

-callate perver-callo al oír que algo de la planta de arriba caía, se abrazó aún más al brazo del chico como reflejo-¿Qué f-fue eso?-pregunto mientras abrazaba aún más el brazo del chico casi enterrando sus uñas en el brazo del chico

-Deseguro fue algo que estaba mal puesto-la calmo el chico, mientras sobaba la cabeza de la chica

-ve a ver-suplico ella

-ok-el chico suspiro y sintió que lo brazos de la chica ya no "abrazaban" su brazo, subió las escaleras un poco torpe ya que estaba a oscuras, saco su celular de su bolsillo y dejo el brillo al máximo, entrecerrando al sentir el resplandor, despues de un rato descubrió a el "ladrón" sonrió tomo en brazos al pequeño gato blanco y bajo las escaleras al ya estar en su totalidad abajo uso su "linterna", la chica no estaba en la sala-Blossom-la llamo, no hubo respuesta, se acercó hasta el interruptor de esta y miro de nuevo la sala, grito al ver a la chica con una máscara de payaso en una esquina, quien estaño a carcajadas, de tal grito que dio que hasta del pequeño gato bajo de sus brazos y salio por la ventana, llevo su mano a su pecho-¡qué te pasa!-le grito un poco enojado y con el ceño fruncido

-¡a-a mi nada!, ¿y-y a t-ti?-dijo entre risas, Brick frunció aún mas es ceño y apago de nuevo la luz camino hasta la puerta de la casa de la chica abriendo esta y saliendo tras esta, oyó un chillido proveniente de la chica quien abrió la puerta y abrazo su brazo de nuevo-no te enojes-dijo ella con un puchero, Brick en cambio no la miro-Brick-la chica se puso enfrente de, el, mientras iba bajando su mano hasta tocar la de él y tomar la otra entre sus pequeñas manos, quedando ella tomando ambas mano del chico quien desvió el rostro asia la casa del vecino-Brick-le dijo ella con un tono un poco infantil-no te enojes con migo solo queria hacerte una bromita, perdóname-le dijo ella mientras besaba la mejilla del chico quien la miro de reojo por unos segundos-Brick

-no te perdono ya que usaste el miedo que tengo asia lo payasos-dijo el, aun si mirarla, la chica hizo un puchero

-perdon-la chica inclino un poco su cabeza para mirar al chico, quien desvió su rostro para otro lado-¡Brick!-la chica lo miro con reproche, vio como una sonrisa se formaba en el rostro del pelirrojo, quien rio y la miro con ternura-¿me perdonas?

-claro que te perdono enana-el chico le acaricio su cabello, soltando el agarre de su mano derecha, pero aún seguían tomados por la izquierda

-¿te vas a ir a tu casa?-pregunto ella mirándolo con sus ojitos rosas, el chico negó la chica sonrió y lo abrazo-bien entonces regresemos a dentro que aquí ase frio y tengo miedo-la chica entro de golpe a la casa, Brick rio y entro a la casa de la chica, cerrando con llave tras sí, vio que la chica encendió la luz de la cocina

-¿Qué haces en la cocina?-pregunto mientras caminaba hasta esta

-solo tomaba agua-respondió mientras volvía a tomar agua del vaso que estaba entre sus manos

-bueno, eh…yo veré televisión-dijo el chico mientras caminaba hasta la sala sin encender la luz, siendo únicamente iluminada esa pieza por la luz de la cocina, tomo el control y vio que estaba saliendo "Chowder" paso el canal, "Sam and cat"- ** _¿Quién coño se llama gato?_** -se preguntó mentalmente mientras pasaba los canales, al final paro en el canal de "Cartoons Netword" sonde estaba saliendo "el increíble mundo de Gumball"-que nombre mas raro para un gato-rio mientras miraba de reojo a la chica que salia de la cocina y se sentaba en su lado-¿no deberías estar en la cama?

-se me quito el sueño-respondió mientras se acorrucaba en el regazo del chico, quien acaricio su cabeza como si de un gato se tratase

-bueno….-Brick saco su celular de su bolsillo y miro la hora 9:23, lo dejo en la mesa de cristal y siguió acariciando la larga cabellera de la pelirroja

El tiempo paso y los dos cayeron dormidos, acompañados con la luz de la cocina y las voces, risas falsas u aplausos de la televisión….a la mañana siente la melodía de K-391; Summertime, los despertó Blossom se levantó del sofá y se fue a la cocina al rato salio con su teléfono en el oido y frotando su ojo derecho con su mano vuelta puño, se sentó en el sofá y acomodo de nuevo su cabeza en el regazo del chico quien la miro curioso

-hola

- ** _hola Blossy ¿te desperté?_** -se oyó la voz de la chica al otro lado

-no-mintió mientras soltaba una risita

 ** _-te desperté, ¿verdad?-_** dijo la rubia al otro lado, se notaba en su voz el arrepentimiento

-no te preocupes, ya estamos a mano-volvio a reir, mientras tomaba la gorra del chico y le daba la vuelta, se la puso de regreso en la cabeza en su rostro se dibujó una tierna sonrisa

- ** _bueno para lo que te llame es; ¿puedes venir a mi casa?_** -pregunto la chica al otro lado se podria decir que casi rogaba por un si

-¿porque?

 ** _-¡porfa!_** -rogo de nuevo la rubia

-ok, ok, solo espera que me bañe y voy-dijo la chica miro a Brick mientras se reincorporaba, este arqueo una ceja eh hizo un puchero que logro esconder, por suerte

- ** _¡gracias Bloss!, ¡no toques eso!_** -dicho eso la llamada se cortó, Blossom miro su celular con un gran signo de interrogación en su cabeza

-¿Quién era?-pregunto el pelirrojo

-Bubbles, quiere que vaya a su casa, y parece que esta con alguien más ya que la oí gritar "¡no toques eso!", bueno me voy a bañar-la chica empezo a subir las escaleras

-ok, yo tambien are lo mismo, adiós-dicho eso se oyó la puerta cerrarse, la chica miro esta y sonrió, se adentró en su habitación y tomo la toalla rosa con puntos blancos que estaba en la mesa del escritorio, para luego salir y entrar al baño…


	7. Chapter 7

¡Hola!, perdonen el retraso, pero se me borro el cap **¡completo!** Y bueno me toco volverlo a escribir T^T ahí puta computadora, jaja…y-y estaba pensando en hacer el cap más largo, pero la maldita inspiración no llega a mí, ¡carajo! jaja, asi que el cap talvez este corto, pero bueno Q^Q, ¡disfruten el cap!

Kirara213: ¿¡verdad que es raro!? Cuando oí por primera vez el nombre que le ponían en "victorius" me quede con cara de "WTF?!", XD jaja a mí no me da miedo….creo que despues de haber superado a Jeff The Killer y Freddy The Krueger ya no le tengo miedo a nada XD jaja, besos

Laura249: ¡hola amiga mía! :3 que bueno que te aya encantado, (: ahora sabrás lo que le pasó XD, ademas de una sorpresa 7w7 besos

Nicolet: (: me alegras de que te fasciné, ahora sabrás lo que le pasa a Bubbles XD, y espero te guste la sorpresita que está casi al final, y espero puedas arreglar el problema de la cuenta, jaja y yo tambien lo hubiera violado 7w7, espero te guste el cap, besos

Antonia-la-loka: jaja, perdona pero hasta ahora me di cuenta no era "loca" si no "loka" XD, que bueno que te aya gustado el cap!, nop ¡encantado! (: y perdona si fue corto Q-Q y si es este cap corto T^T, a mí no me dan miedo XD, jaja y no te preocupes Poryni no te diré **miedosa** XD, y no, no estava con Boomer, ni hacían cosillas pervertidas 7w7, espero te guste el cap, besos

Seiryu.001: me alegra de que aya gustado :3, espero te guste el cap, besos

BrickxBloss-Reds: jaja, vale trate de subir pronto el próximo cap xD, y si Brick es lindo, hermoso, precioso… (10 años despues)…en fin es perfecto (: saludos, espero te guste el cap, besos

Sonia maria797: jaja XD, bueno espero te guste cap, besos

㈏7 Tu puesto ya es de otra persona ㈏7

Se terminó de bañar y salio enrollada en una toalla rosa, un poquito pequeña peor lo suficiente como para cubrir lo necesario, ademas de otra que estaba enrollada en su cabello, entro a su cuarto y saco su ropa interior de uno de los cajones de una cómoda, ademas de lo que se iba a poner; una top de croché rosa, una camisa de tirante blanca, un short blanco, una medias blancas con rayas rosas, unos "tenis botas" rosas, se deshizo la toalla que cubría su cuerpo y se puso su ropa interior, luego se puso su ropa, se quitó la toalla que cubría su cabello y lo empezo a cepillar…despues de un rato bajo con su cabello en una trenza, se dirigió a la cocina y ahí desayuno leche con cereal, despues de desayunar tomo su celular y las llaves y salio de su "casa", ¿Por qué entre comillas?, pues las "casas" de ese sitio eran de empresarios y de diseñadores, en su caso de un científico, el Profesor; Utonio, ademas de que las casa eran de 3 plantas, con balcones, muros pequeños que dividían las mansiones, las cuales eran bastantes anchas, ademas de una cochera, arbustos y demas cosas, cerro detrás de sí, y camino en dirección a la casa de su amiga, la cual no quedaba muy lejos, saco su celular y lo conecto a sus auriculares, los cuales estaban rodeando su cuello, dio "play" a una canción del reproductor; " **same old love** " de Selena Gómez, tarareando esta mientras caminaba, cuando llego a una casa blanca de hermoso rosales se quitó los audífonos, se dirigió a la entrada y toco el timbre, la puerta fue abierta por una morena, quien vestía una camisa blanca de tirantes, una camisa a cuadros manga larga y con cuello verde, la cual estaba abierta, un short negro, y zapatillas verdes, su cabello negro peinado de la misma forma de siempre, y su rostro….estaba manchado por una cosa morada al igual como parte de su ropa

-¿Qué-?-la morena, la callo poniendo su dedo índice sobre sus labios

-no lo digas-la oji rosa asistió aun confundida, la oji verde suspiro y la llevo hasta la cocina, ahí se podía ver a dos chicas, a una oji celeste con las mejillas infladas y mirando con el ceño fruncido a una….peliblanca, quien la miraba de la misma forma-ya llego, Blossy-anuncio la morena, la rubia rompio el contacto visual con la peliblanca y mira a la pelirroja que miraba sorprendida la cocina de la rubia, estaba embarrada de la cosa esa morada, como las dos chicas, no tres…

-¿Qué paso aquí?-la pelirroja miro a sus amigas, quienes señalaron a la peliblanca-¿Bell?

-oh, pero miren aquí en tenemos aquí-la chica de cabellera blanca sonrió con burla

-¿se conocen?-pregunto, Buttercup

-sí, ella es amiga de Brick, ademas de que esta en nuestra clase de historia y matemática-dijo la pelirroja, mirando a su amiga morena

-bueno, pos te digo que es mi prima-dijo con fastidio la rubia

-¿prima?

-si yo tambien me sorprendí-dijo Buttercup mirando a su amiga pelirroja

Blossom rio y miro de nuevo del desastre de cocina-¿no me digas que me llamaste para limpiar?

-nop, no te llame para eso, sino para que me ayudaras a hacer más comida-respondió Bubbles, cruzada de brazos-ya que se nos unió una más

-claro las ayudare pero… ¿Qué les paso?-la chica dio un paso pero grande fue su error ya que cayó al suelo de pompa

-¡Blossom!-sus amigas se le acercaron, la levantaron del suelo, su ropa estaba manchada de esa cosa morada, tambien parte su rostro unas pequeñas gotitas nomas, Bell rio como hiena, su prima rubia y la morena la miraron mal, Blossom frunció el ceño

-como sea, ¿qué es eso?-la pelirroja al ya estar de pie señalo el suelo, aun con un poco de enfado

-batido de mora-respondieron las dos chicas, Blossom pasó su dedo índice por la mesa de granito y se lo llevo a la boca, sonrió

-esta delicioso-sus amigas rieron

-bueno ¿qué te parece si nos ayudas a hacer más?-propuso Buttercup

-¿en este desastre, con nuestras ropas asi?-la pelirroja miro a su amiga rubia quien asistió

-bueno el desastre ira desapareciendo, ¡ya que esta albina va a limpiar su desastre!-dijo Buttercup, señalando a la albina quien paro de reir como hiena

-¿yo? ¿No tienen sirvientas para que hagan eso?

-si pero estan en su semana de descanso ¿Por qué crees que nosotras asemos la comida?-la rubia le paso un balde, una escoba, un trapeador y un trapo, Bell miro las cosas que se le entraban, bufo y tomo las cosas

-hijas de mierda-murmuro mientras limpiaba, Blossom saco de nuevo su iPhone, y dio "play" al reproductor, lo coloco sobre una pequeña base con bocinas celeste, la canción "kiss the gilr" de Ashley se hizo presente, las tres chicas empezaron a canturrearla

Mientras que Bell lanzaba maldiciones dirigidas a su prima, Blossom abrió la puerta del refrigerador, sacando de este un bol repleto de moras, la canción de Ashley se acabó y salio "Firefly" de Ed Sheeran , mientras tarareaba esta, echaba en otra licuadora lo necesario para el batido, miro a Buttercup, ella hacia los sándwiches, miro a Bubbles, ella cortaba frutas, y las amarraba con una liga para que no se "oxidaran" y las colocaba en recipientes, mas por las manzanas y peras que por otras frutas como la banana o las mandarinas…regreso a su tarea, despues de un rato, la cocina termino limpia, y la comida lista

Las tres chicas subieron a la habitación de la rubia a bañarse y cambiarse, mientras que Bell fue a su cuarto, las tres ya adentro del cuarto de la rubia, se metieron al baño donde estaba un jacuzzi, las tres se sumergieron en este, en un agua de color verde…sumergidas hasta casi tocar esta su nariz, con su cabello suelto dejando que este se mojara, ya que tambien estaban embarrados por "esa cosa mora"

-¿Cómo sabes que Bell es amiga de Brick?-pregunto la rubia mirando a Blossom, mientras sacaba el resto de su rostro del agua

-¿Brick te lo dijo?-la morena imito la acción de la rubia, Blossom que estaba con los ojos cerrados desde que entro al jacuzzi los abrió para mirarlas

-no, ella me lo dijo despues de la clase de matemática-dijo mientras sacaba el resto de su rostro del agua

-ok, bueno ahora…-la morena miro a Bubbles-¿Por qué no nos dijiste que tu prima estaba hospedada en tu casa?

-¡yo ni sabía que tenía una prima!-se defendió la rubia, mirando a sus amigas-¡y menos que se hospedaría aquí!

-vale, no grites-la calmo la morena, Blossom soltó una risita ante ser espectadora de la pelea de sus amigas-¿de qué te ríes pelirroja?

-de nada-contesto la linda pelirroja, despues de un rato la pelirroja salio de la casa de la rubia con una bolsa que tenía sus ropas sucias, y vestida con un vestido rosa claro y los tenis que por suerte no se embarraron mucho, salio con los auriculares alrededor del cuello y su iPhone en la mano, se despidió de las 3 chicas que estaban adentro, pero fue ignorada por una; Bell, no le tomo importancia y salio en dirección a su casa, cuando llego vio a Brick quien miraba su casa fijamente, sonrió y se le acercó a él, quedando ella detrás de él, dejo la bolsa en el suelo y lo iba abrazar por detrás cuando él se dio la vuelta, plantándole un beso en los labios, ambos se sonrojaron hasta las orejas, Blossom se alejó de el de golpe con sus manos cubriendo su boca-ah…. ¡lo siento!-grito mientras cubría su rostro el cual era coloreado por un lindo tono rojo…


	8. Chapter 8

Jejeje, ¡sorry! ¡Gomen! ¡Perdon! ¡Solo se decir perdon en esos idiomas! Jajajaja, no enserio perdónenme Q-Q… ¡perdonen a esta chica sin inspiración, please! XD y no se creó que le cap está un poco confuso (desde mi punto de vista)….no se ustedes; díganmelo en los Reviews para que lo pueda arreglar o simplemente lo deje asi :3, beshos con baba

BrickxBloss-Reds: me alegra (: claro que le gusto el beso jaja, gracias :B XD, ¿verdad que es súper feo? ¿Porque ha veces el mundo nos tortura asi? Gracias de nuevo :3, jajaja XD, te lo juro lo seguirá siendo X3, ¡perdona el retraso! Y disfruta el cap

Laura249: ¡Holo! ¡Si! Por fin el tan esperado beso jaja, pero no se quedara ahí eh 7w7r... (¡Nada pervertido eh!), si yo tambien le tengo un tremendo pésame asia la pobre de Bub, encerio pero no sabía cómo meter en el viaje a "esa", jaja por desgracia no se podrá T-T, si se pudiera yo tambien iría y las ayudaría hacer desorden XD jaja, jajaja, perdona, pero vamos el virus "7w7" es contagioso XD jajaja, ¡disfruta el cap amiga mía!

Nicolet divine light: jaja pues se acabó la espera…y por desgracia no te podre dar otro beso, pero ¡eh! Eso si te daré algo un poco parecido :3, espero te guste el cap, y perdona la tardanza

Kirara214: yep, un lindo beso accidental X3, sí que la necesitara jaja, espero te guste el cap, y perdona la tardanza

Antonia-la-loka: sip, ellos son muy tiernos :B X3, Poryni sé que fue torpe T-T pero vamos es un beso ¡cuenta!, jaja XD, George, muy pronto te lo aseguro :B, jaja si XD, nada en este mundo tiene lógica XD :B jaja XD, espero te guste el cap y perdona la fuck' tardanza

Daniiippgz: me alegra de que te encante mi historia X3, y bueno pos…. ¡perdona la tardanza! T-T, y espero te guste el cap (: besos

Seiryu.001: me alegra de que te aya gustado (: y bueno espero te guste el cap y perdon por la tardanza

Sonia maria797: :3, sí que se lo merecía XD jaja, y si ya sé que no se parecen pero no ayaban de otra forma en la cual meterla en el viaje….y hacerla la hermana de Buttercup…digamos que amanecería respirando por un tubo…no, dudo que termine respirando XD, perdona la tardanza Q-Q espero te guste el cap

㈏7 Tu puesto ya es de otra persona ㈏7

Brick giro su rostro para otro lado, aun con su mirada clavada en la pelirroja, quien cubrió su rostro con sus manos y decir repetidas veces; "perdon, perdon", sonrió tiernamente ante tal escena….

\- Perdon, per-Brick, la corto con una risita burlona, se quitó las manos del rostro y lo miro con un gran signo de interrogación-¿de qué te ríes?

\- De tu cara-le mostro una sonrisa burlona- ** _me va a matar_** -pensó con un poco de miedo- ** _…..pero será mejor que le cambien el tema, tengo suerte que sea un tanto despistada_** -esa sonrisa burlona se trasformó en una nerviosa

Blossom inflo sus mejillas rojas y se cruzó de brazos

\- Idiota-dijo aun en su posición, Brick parpadeo un par de veces

\- ¿ah?-soltó sin comprender Blossom lo miro de reojo

\- Que eres un idiota…..perdon por besarte-la chica se descruzo de brazos y lo miro con un poco de vergüenza

\- No te preocupes, solo fue un accidente **_¡el accidente más hermoso de todos!_**

\- Si…

Brick le sonrió y alboroto el húmedo cabello de la pelirroja

\- ¿Por qué tú cabello esta mojado?

\- Se llenó de batido de mora-respondió mientras tomaba uno de sus mechones

\- ¿Cómo?

\- La cocina de Bubbles estaba embarrada de batido….y bueno me deslice y me llene de batido

\- Eres torpe-rio y se bajó del murito

\- y tú...un idiota-la chica le saco la lengua y tomo la bolsa que estaba en el suelo, encaminándose a su hogar ignorando olímpicamente la carcajada del pelirrojo

\- claro, yo soy un idiota…¿Qué llevas en esa bolsa enana?-pregunto burlón

\- No me digas enana-la chica entro a su hogar y dejo las llaves, sus auriculares , iPhone y la bolsa sobre la mesa de cristal-y sobre lo que contiene esa bolsa…..mi ropa llena de batido

Brick soltó una risita y tomo el celular de la chica; las 3 y 45

\- Ya tenemos que empezar a guardar las cosas-dijo mientras dejaba el celular de la chica en la mesa, ella lo miro de reojo antes de entrar a la cocina

\- Ok, y Brick…-Blossom salio de la cocina con una manzana en la mano, vio a Brick marcando un numero en su celular y soltar un pequeño "¿uh?"-será mejor que reserves otra habitación-la chica le dio una pequeña mordida a la manzana, Brick dejo de teclear en su iPhone negro y la miro con los ojos abiertos, para luego volverte una seria, y como la cereza del pastel decir lo siguiente en forma chibi…;

\- Solo por lo del beso ¿ya no quieres dormir conmigo?-pregunto con su boca en forma de "3", la chica rio y negó

\- No es eso….la cosa es que se nos ha colado alguien más-la chica mordió de nuevo la manzana, mientras se sentaba en el "posa brazos" del sofá

\- ¿Breik?-la miro con un poco de odio

\- No….eh…. ¿me prestas tu celular?

\- ¿Para qué?-un gran signo de interrogación apareció en su cabeza

\- Solo préstamelo, yo te presto el mío para que llames a Ron-la chica extendió la mano, mientras mordía la manzana roja que estaba en su otra mano

Brick se lo paso para luego tomar el de ella y desbloquearlo y buscar entre todos los números uno en específico, mientras que Blossom busco entre todas las fotos de la galería, en casi todas aparecía ella, una asiendo pucheros, o caras rara o tiernas, otra en la que ella veía atraves de la ventana, otras en la que aparecían el trio de imbéciles, que se la pasaban haciendo una que otra broma, el trio constaba de los siguientes integrantes; Boomer, Butch y Brick, otro en los que aparecían los 6 amigos, mostrando como han cambiado tanto en esos tres años…..pero casi hasta el final pudo ver otras fotos, donde aparecía Brick junto a la tal Bell, eran muy pocas…hizo grande una y se lo paso a Brick quien tenía el celular de la chica pegado al oido, pero al ver que Blossom le extendió su celular lo tomo y al ver a quien mostraba en la pantalla soltó un;

\- ¿¡que mierda?!

\- _¿disculpe?_ -se oyó al otro lado, Brick miro el iPhone

\- Eh…perdon-rio nervio mientras guardaba su celular en el bolillo trasero, Blossom mordió de nuevo la manzana mirando como su amigo hablaba con el señor; Ron-sí, ya puede venir….si….perdon, adiós-el corto la llamada y la miro con una cara que decia "¡¿me puedes explicar?!", y eso es lo que hizo;

\- Bell es la prima de Bubbles-respondió mientras le daba otra mordida a la manzana, Brick se frustró un poco ya que cada vez que hablaba le daba una mordida a es puta manzana, sin más remedio se la quitó, la chica lo miro mal-¡hey!

\- Explícame, luego comete tu estupida manzana

\- Ok, como te dije es la prima de Bubbles-Brick la corto

\- ¿Bubbles tiene una prima? Yo creía que solo tenía como primo a Cody-el pelirrojo, se llevó la manzana a la boca dandole una mordida, Blossom lo miro con un poco de odio

\- ¡esa es mi manzana!-reprochó con el ceño fruncido, Brick miro la manzana, parando su masticar

\- Como recompensa te dejare usar mi sudadera ¿Qué dices?

\- Y tu camisa manga larga a cuadros-la chica sonrió con malicia, Brick rodo los ojos

\- ¿Por qué amas tanto esa camisa y esa sudadera?-Brick la miro con sus ojos carmesís, Blossom soltó una risita y contesto;

\- Porque casi me cubren toda y me mantienen calientita-se abrazó a sí misma, ignorando el sonrojado rostro del chico quien olímpicamente le habia hallado el doble sentido

\- Ok, te los prestare-Brick se sentó en el sofá, Blossom lo miro de reojo

\- ¿Qué tienes? ¿tienes fiebre?-la chica coloco sus manos sobre la frente y mejillas del chico, quien negó

\- Sígueme contando-Brick se dejó caer todo su peso sobre el respaldo del sofá

\- Ok…bueno pues, ellas son primas, y al parecer Bubbles no lo sabía ya que cuando le preguntamos Butter y yo nos contestó "yo ni sabía que tenía una prima", y bueno, al rato nos dijo que solo se quedaría en su casa unas semanas, ademas de que su prima era un dolor de trasero, y tambien nos dijo que vendría al "viaje", eso es todo-la chica sonrió, Brick suspiro y saco su celular de su bolsillo trasero y marco al hotel en el que se hospedarían los 6, no 7 chicos

\- ¿tú te quedaras con migo, no?-Brick la miro de reojo Blossom asistió-ok….hola, si habla con Brick Him….me preguntaba si podía reservar otra habitación…para una persona….si siempre cerca de las otras 3…ok, si yo arreglare eso en re-sección…..gracias-Brick, guardo de nuevo su celular y la miro de pies a cabeza, haciendo sentir un tanto incomoda a la pelirroja

\- ¿Qué?

\- No te queda usar ese vestido con esos tenis-señalo mientras finalizaba con la manzana, Blossom puso los ojos en blanco

\- Era usar el vestido o venir desnuda

\- Hubieras elegido la segunda opción

\- ¡pervertido!

Brick empezo a reir ante los golpes que la pelirroja le bridaba con el cojín…

\- Ya c-clámate pelirroja-Brick le tomo con una sola mano las muñecas, provocando que soltara el cojín

\- Suelta payaso-la chica lo miro con el ceño fruncido

\- Naa-Brick tiro de las manos de la chica dejando que ella quedara casi con todo su peso sobre el cuerpo de él, la chica se sonrojo ante tal acercamiento de rostros, como el chico pero de una forma un poco más moderada, sonrió ladino y beso la frente de la chica…el estúpido timbre rompio el momento, en ese momento Brick queria matar a quien sea que estuviera al otro lado de esa puerta…


	9. Chapter 9

¡Perdónenme! Sé que he tardo…. ¡MUCHO! Tiempo, ¡pero tengo un porque! ¡Asi que no me arrojen por un acantilado! la razon por no haberles traído los caps de mis historias es la misma que la de la otra vez, tareas, exámenes, etc. ¿¡a quien carajo se le ocurrieron esas cosas del infierno!? Si podria retroceder en el tiempo detendría a ese viejo o vieja loca que los creo, ¡se los juro por la patata kawaii!, espero me perdonen u.u

Respuesta a los Reviews; (perdonen si vuelvo a repetir algún review)

Phanyg: jajaja, me alegra ¡MUCHO! Que te aigan gustado los caps anteriores, espero te guste este, sé que me he tardado mucho…pero espero me perdones la tardanza

Nicolet divine light: jajaja, pues perdona la tardanza en primer lugar, y ante todo, no encerio, lamento haber tardado ¡tanto! Tiempo, pero ya dije el porqué de mi retraso, XD pues, ahora sabrás quien es el culpable de haber arruinado el momento de los rojos, perdona la tardanza =p

Daniiippgz: awww, gracias =3, me alegra que te haiga hecho reir esa parte, y perdona mi largo tiempo sin actualizar ='(

Kirara213: …pobre…kirara lo va a secuestrar =v XD jajaja, ¿y hasta ahora te das cuenta? XD OKNO, si, si es un pervertido XD… ¿no han llegado ni al hotel cuando ya estan pensando mal? Whou XD, perdona la tardanza ='(

Sonia maria797: XD cierto, ni que lo digas XD, pos…claro XD, perdona encerio, encerio mi tardanza ='(

Laura249: tocaya, tocaya, tocaya… ¿cómo fue que te pusimos tocaya?, no tengo ni la más mínima idea =v, me alegra que te aya encantado, ¡PERDONA MI TARDANSA!

Lea the fox: ¡oh! Me alegra mucho, awww me haces sonrojar, ¿mejores? No lo creo, no me puedo comparar a muchas =) pero agradezco mucho que me consideres una de las mejores, perdóname la larga tardanza, pero ya explique el porqué, espero me perdones ='(

Blossom1234: ¡claro que la seguiré!, talvez me tarde mucho, o muy poco tiempo, pero de seguirla, ¡la sigo!, perdona la tardanza ='(

Blossxbrick: claro que si la seguiré, me alegra que la ames =3, ewe que linda =3, pos…aquí lo sabrás, y sobre cuantos caps faltan…eso sí que no lo sé…pero creo que se acabaría cuando los rojos por fin sean novios…no sé, supongo, espero me perdones la larga tardanza ='(

Salibabu: ¿cada cuánto? Eso sí que ya no lo sé, eso depende cada cuanto me den la oportunidad las tareas y eso ='(, me alegra que te encante =D, (leer con voz de vendedor de televisión =v) ¿Quieres saber quién fue? ¿Pero la escritora no te lo quiere decir para no spoilarte? ¡Ya no más! Solo llama a: (inserte numero aquí =v) y lo sabrá, ¡llame ya!….no sé porque escribí eso =v, locura modo=ON XD OKNO, no te lo traje pronto PRONTO por desgracia ='(, espero que me perdones ='(

Antonia-la-loka: awww gracias, pero creo que esta vez sí me pase ='(, ¿una manzana? ¿Porque?...Deseguro sale en el cap anterior y ya no me acuerdo XD, pos…ahora lo sabrás =D…y te doy permiso de matarlo XD, claro que tiene tiempo XD, Jejeje ewe no, no es tan pervertido…no rebasa el nivel de alguien que conozco =v XD, perdona mi tardanza ='(

¡DISFRUTEN EL CAP! (perdonen errores ortográficos)

㈏7 Tu puesto ya es de otra persona ㈏7

Ambos chicos de cabellera pelirroja miraron la puerta, otro llamado a esta se hizo presente, Blossom se puso de pie y antes de poder abrirla al otro lado gritaron; ¡SE VENDEN SARTENES! Blossom, di un respingón ante tal grito, miro a Brick quien moría a carcajadas por la cara de Blossom, quien se puso roja como un tomate y miraba a un punto he incierto, pero con el fin de no mirar la cara de Brick

La hora llego, un micro-bus se encontraba afuera de la casa Him, en la cual eran ingresados neveras, mochilas, etc. por parte de los 3 chicos, mientras que las chicas se encontraban en el interior de la casa Him, revisando si no se les olvidaba algo

\- Bueno, creo que…ya está todo-dijo la rubia, la cual se encontraba vestida con un short de mezclilla, una blusa ajustada blanca de tirantes delgados, y encima de esta iba una camisa floja de tirantes gruesos celeste, con la palabra "HAPPY!" plasmada en esta, unos tenis azules y su cabello en una coleta

\- Bueno, entonces vallamos a ayudar a los chicos-propuso la pelirroja, quien vestía un short beis, una camisa rosa floja con un moño blanco caricaturesco en el centro, unos tenis rosas, con su cabello atado a una coleta

\- Ah, vayan ustedes-dijo la morena, mientras se recostaba en el gran sofá de cuero negro, ella iba vestida con un short negro, una camisa verde floja, con el logo de la banda "Slipknot" en esta, unos tenis verdes, y su cabello rebelde como siempre

\- Buttercup-las dos amigas de la morena, la miraron con seriedad, la nombrada gruño y de mala gana se incorporó, las miro con el entrecejo fruncido y pregunto;

\- ¿felices?

\- Si-ambas chicas tomaron las manos de la morena y literalmente, la llevaron a rastras hasta afuera de la casa Him, ambas chicas soltaron las manos de la morena que se quejaba; diciendo que ella sola podía caminar, miro con reproche a sus amigas, quienes las miraban con una sonrisa cómplice, les saco la lengua y se puso de pie, limpiándose su short

\- Son malas-dijo con un puchero mientras se cruzaba de brazos, ambas chicas rieron y abrazaron a su morena amiga, que sonrió con tal acto

\- Ya sabemos que nos quieres-dijeron ambas, las tres chicas se encaminaron hasta el auto bus, y fueron recibidas por la pregunta de Boomer;

\- cariño, ¿no que nos iba a acompañar tu prima?-dijo el rubio mirando a su novia, Boomer iba vestido con un short flojo y que le llegaba hasta debajo de la rodilla negro, una camisa polo blanca, y unos tenis azules

\- Si…pero por lo que veo no se ha terminado de arreglar-dijo la rubia mirando su celular

\- ¡le doy 6 minutos! Si no llega en esos 6 minutos nos largamos y dejamos tirada a la hermana perdida de Princesa-hablo Buttercup con una sonrisa ladina y psicópata, el ultimo comentario hizo que soltaran una pequeña risita lo demas

\- Tampoco seas tan mala-dijo Blossom mirando a Buttercup, quien la miro de reojo

\- A veces odio que seas tan dulce y tierna, pero a veces tambien lo amo, es como un amor-odio a tu forma de ser-comento a morena, haciendo reir a los 5 chicos

\- ¡ya llego por quien lloraban!-dijo la albina, con un short plateado, una camisa blanca y su cabello atado a una coleta, y unos tenis grises

\- Bien, aquí estas hermana perdida de Princesa, ahora sube tu trasero al micro-bus-hablo la morena dándose la vuelta para verla

\- ¿Cómo me has llamado?-dijo indignada Bell

\- ¡que subas tu trasero al micro-bus!-dijo cruzada de brazos la morena

\- ¡tú no me dices que hacer!

\- ¡sube tu trasero al micro-bus he dicho!

\- ¡que no me mandas!

\- ¡ya me hartaste niña de papi!, larguémonos y dejemos tirada a esta malcriada-sentencio la morena dandole la espalda a Bell

\- Calmate un poco Butter-dijo con dulzura y miedo la rubia

\- ¿Qué me calme?, ¡JA!-la morena rio-¡nadie puede calmar a Butter…!-fue callada por unos labios, los labios que pertenecen a su amado novio, su cara enrojeció a tope y con vergüenza se tapó el rostro, asiendo reir a Butch

\- Creo que yo si la puedo callar-dijo con todo seductor

\- Callate-dijo aun con sus manos tapando su rostro

Ya todos acomodados en el interior del micro-bus, Brick, que era el conductor, puso en marcha el vehículo, con destino a; la playa de Townsville

\- Blossom… ¿a qué hora crees que llegaremos?-pregunto Bubbles, que estaba con su cabeza recostada en el regazo de su novio oji azul, y todo el resto de su cuerpo tomando el resto del asiento

\- No lo sé-dijo Blossom que estaba leyendo un libro, con uno de sus audífonos colgado y el otro en su oido, del cual resonaba la canción; "American Idiot-Green day" despego su mirada de su lectura y la miro, la rubia hizo un pequeño puchero y se sentó, ganándose la mirada de Boomer, la rubia se puso de pie y dejó caer su peso sobre el asiento del piloto, donde iba Brick, quien se hizo un poco para adelante ante el acto, la rubia asomo su rostro por encima del asiento y pregunto;

\- Brick, ¿a qué hora llegaremos?

\- ...um…como eso de las….6 o 7-respondio sin dejar de ver el camino

\- Ah…gracias-dijo en un quejido, regreso a su antigua "pose" y sacando su celular, algo interesante tenía que hallar en este, unas manos desataron su cabello, la rubia miro de reojo al poseedor de esas manos y vio la sonrisa del rubio, quien empezo a acariciar su cabeza, tomando de vez en cuando uno de sus mechones entre sus dedos, Bubbles sonrió y siguió revisando su propio celular

Blossom observo la escena, una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro y a la vez se plasmó melancolía…como deseaba tener a alguien a su lado, alguien como los novios de sus amigas… _Brick_ …la pelirroja miro al poseedor de los preciosos ojos carmesís, quien miraba atento el camino, y con seriedad plasmada en su rostro

\- _El solo me ve como su amiga…peor que eso…como si fuera su hermanita menor que nunca tuvo…el mismo me lo ha dicho_ -dijo mientras se encogía un poco en su lugar, y ponia presión en su pecho con el mismo libro

\- ¡estoy aburrida!-grito de la nada Bell, asiendo salir de sus pensamientos a los chicos, que la voltearon a ver, a excepción de Brick, que la miro por el retrovisor

\- ¡Grita más fuerte que creo que en china no te oyeron!-hablo la morena quitándose los audífonos, de los cuales resonaba la canción "Killpop-Slipknot"

\- Calmate-dijo Butch mientras la atraía hacia el

\- ¡Pero ella!

\- Shh-dijo el moreno mientras cubría con su mano la boca de la morena, quien frunció el ceño en forma chibi

\- Dejesiado-trato de pronunciar la morena, haciendo soltar una risa nasal de parte del moreno

\- Shh-repitió de nuevo el moreno, Bell miro la escena con asco

\- Me impresiona que alguien como tú, tenga aun chico como el-dijo cruzada de brazos la albina, a Buttercup le hirvió la sangre, miro a Butch y vio que en el rostro de su novio ya no se pasmaba burla y calma, sino seriedad y odio, noto la mandíbula del chico tensa, el retiro su mano de la boca de la morena y con enojo el moreno pronuncio;

\- Lo que en realidad impresionaría seria que alguien llegase a estar contigo-hablo con odio el moreno, mientras abrazaba a su novia, quien sonrió ante lo dicho del chico y con gusto acepto el abrazo

\- ¿Qué has dicho?-dijo sin creérselo la albina, Boomer sonrió y de sus labios salio lo que sus amigos nunca creyeron que iba a salir de su boca…era cierto que se metía en una discusión en la cual el no era participe, pero alguien tenía que decirlo;

\- Lo que has oido **estupida** , ¿o te has vuelto sorda?-todos lo miraron con impresión, Bubbles con mucha más, pero poco duro su impresión al ver la furia de su prima

\- Em, por-por favor cálmense-dijo con nerviosismo la rubia mientras colocaba sus manos sobre los hombros del oji azul

\- Yo opino lo mismo-dijo Blossom saliendo por fin de su impresión y mirando a Butch quien relajo un poco su ceño

Bell soltó un gruñido

\- Tu no opines pelirroja teñida-Blossom frunció el ceño ante el insulto

\- ¡Bell! ¡deja de pelear!-grito Brick con enojo, ejerciendo más presión en el agarre del manubrio

\- ¡pero!-trato de reprochar pero vi los ojos serios y fríos del pelirrojo que la miraban atraves del retrovisor, callo

Estuvieron todo el resto del camino en silencio, al final llegaron a su destino, en el cielo ya se notaban las estrella y la luna, los colores naranjas y rosas se mesclaban con el negro cielo, haciéndolo ver de una manera hermoso, Brick detuvo el micro-bus enfrente de un hotel llamado; estrella azul, se bajó y los demas lo siguieron, el pelirrojo se acercó a la recepcionista y fue a averiguar sobre lo de las habitaciones, dejando a los demas sentados en la "sala de espera"…en un silencio muy, pero muy incómodo…


	10. Capitulo 10: Cruda realidad

Je, holi, ¡lo siento mucho! ¡Sé que en casi todo el año pasado no actualice nada! ¡Que casi ni que nada! ¡NO ACTUALICE NADA EN LO ABSOLUTO! pero quienes hayan leído por casualidad el nuevo one-short que cree, creo que ya sepan la razon por la que no actualice, pero para los que no lo hayan leído es esta, entre a un nuevo cole, y según yo, al igual que el colegio pasado iba a poder tener tiempo para mis actualizaciones, pero no, no me dejaban mucho tiempo que se diga…mucha tarea, más la pereza y que la inspiración nunca me vino a visitar, se me hizo imposible, pero bueno, olvidando el año pasado, bueno…no por completo, les quiero cumplir esa promesa de actualizar y traerles nuevas historias u.u y ya les tengo por adelantado el horario de actualización, y en un cuaderno que aseguro que no abandonare para recordarme de las actualizaciones, si quieren saber cuándo actualizare cada historia, les dejare el horario en mi perfil, bueno, espero y me perdonen mis amados lectores, bueno, me despido, nos vemos en la próxima actualización

Bueno, dije que habría un horario, y puse que ayer tocaba la actualización de esta historia, pero por desgracia y por unos inconvenientes no muy agradables me toco atrasar esta actualización y la que supuestamente tocaba hoy de otra historia compartida con otra escritora, les juro que no habrá otro atraso en las actualizaciones, y si llega a haberlo les diré la razon

-(tengo pensado corregir y cambiar algunas cosas de los caps anteriores)-

Nota:

Pareja; BlossomxBrick

Rated; T

Blossom; 17 – (si, les cambie las edades) –

Brick; 18 – (si, les cambie las edades) –

Bell; 18 – (si, les cambie las edades) –

Chicos: 18 – (si, les cambie las edades) –

Chicas: 17 – (si, les cambie las edades) –

Respuesta a los Reviews:

Laura249: ¿¡BRUJA!? :v, estaba muy ocupada, ya no XD,… ¿amiguito? ¿A. G.? ¿Wats? Todos odiamos a esas chicas amore mío, si, Boomer lo ¿agradece? XD okno, ¡sí! ¡Blossy no es teñida! A ella le pasaron de tiempo el decolorado :v , a Brick le queda corta la palabra suculento, él es todo lo hermoso y sukistrukis en este mundo XD, tu amas todo lo que tenga que ver los verdes XD… creo que no se pudo lo de la patada, en otro será XD

Phanyg: oh, perdon por confundirte al inicio del capítulo, desgraciadamente si, tiene que estar la descolorida, o que bien que te gustaran esas partes del cap :D…y hoy me demore un año se puede decir n.n'

Kirara213: jajaja, si…XD ese fue el don que se le otorgo, específicamente a ella y Himeko XD, me alegra que te haya gustado el cap anterior…espero te guste este :D

BrickxBloss-Reds: si, ewe, ellos ¡! Un spoiler estaba a punto de salir XD, si, el sobre todo la defenderá, porque es tu amor~

Natalia: perdon por tardar tanto QnQ, Jejeje gracias, yo creía que mis historias no eran muy buenas…, pero tu comentario me a dicho lo contraria :D, perdon por tardar te lo repito :(

* * *

㈏7 Tu puesto ya es de otra persona ㈏7

El silencio que inundaba la sala de espera del hotel era incomodo, sus miradas estaban fijas en el suelo, se sentían como niños pequeños que habian sido regañados por haber hecho alguna travesura, el pelirrojo cuando se proponía de dar miedo, lo lograba, sabian que Brick estaba muy lejos, y que podrían hablar como si nada, pero no se atrevían.

Bueno, no todos se comportaban como si fueran niños castigados, Bell estaba como si nada con una labial rojo en su mano derecha y una polvera en la izquierda, retocando tranquilamente su maquillaje.

La pelirroja quito su mirada del suelo para mirar de reojo a su amiga morena que estaba sentada a su lado.

\- Butter – murmuro, la morena al escuchar ser nombrada la miró

\- ¿si?

\- ¿Qué haremos primero? – Buttercup se incorporó de rápidamente, giro su rostro para mirarla con confusión, llamando ante la acción la atención de los demas adolecentes

\- ¿de qué?

\- Ustedes me dijeron que hicieron una lista sobre lo que haríamos estas semanas

\- Ah…pues…haremos…lo primero que haremos será…em… - Buttercup colocó su dedo índice sobre su mentón, tratando de hacer memoria – haremos… - un pequeño jalón en su camisa la hizo girar, sus ojos esmeralda reflejaron a su amiga rubia

\- El picnic Butter

\- ¡ah! si, haremos primero un ¿picnic? ¿enserio? – la morena la miró incrédula

\- Si, ¿Qué tiene de malo?

\- No nada, solo que son aburridos – la morena recargo su rostro en su mano, mirando un punto incierto en la pared lejana

\- Los picnics no son aburridos – la rubia inflo sus mejillas

\- Oh, sí claro, la comida es lo único bueno de los picnics – la adolecente pelinegra la miró irónica y burlonamente

\- Tu solo piensas en comida Buttercup, no tomas en cuenta lo demas, no te importa en lo absoluto el paisaje ni el buen tiempo que puedes pasar con tus amigos – Bubbles colocó sus manos sobre su cadera mirándola de mal humor

\- Tienes razón, yo solo pienso en comida – Buttercup la miró de manera retadora

\- No empiecen con una pelea – pidió la pelirroja

\- Callate pelirroja teñida, esto se está poniendo bueno – Bell cerró su polvera mirando a las dos chicas de manera divertida

\- No soy "pelirroja teñida" Bell, tengo un nombre – Blossom la miró con el ceño fruncido

\- Si claro, como digas – la albina ignoró olímpicamente el comentario de la chica

\- ¿enserio no dejaran de pelear? – Brick se les acerco con una mirada de pocos amigos

\- Bro, no te estreses tanto, estamos aquí para relajarnos – Butch se levantó mirándolo con una sonrisa en los labios

\- Tú lo has dicho, venimos a relajarnos de la escuela, no a pelearnos entre nosotros – Brick le paso la llave de la habitación número veintisiete, el moreno tomo esta y la miró curioso – es la llave de su habitación, no la pierdan – dijo mientras miraba a ambos morenos, le arrojo desde su sitio la llave de la habitación veintiséis a Boomer – lo mismo para ustedes – el pelirrojo se giró mirando a Bell, extendió su mano entregándole la llave numero veintinueve

\- ¿esta es la llave de **nuestra** habitación Brick? –pregunto con una sonrisa en los labios la albina, Brick parpadeo antes de decir

\- No, es solo tú habitación – el oji carmesí observo como ella fruncía el ceño - bien, vamos a las habitaciones, si ustedes quieren salir, salgan, yo no iré con ustedes estoy muy cansado

Brick tomo su mochila y maleta, dirigiéndose al ascensor, los demas imitaron su acción, el ascensor abrió sus puertas, dándoles paso a los jóvenes, quienes de milagro entraron en este, Blossom presiono el botón del piso número cuatro, pasaron unos minutos en silencio, la puertas se volvieron a abrir, saliendo todos de este, las dos parejas entraron de inmediato en sus habitaciones, Brick camino por el alfombrado pasillo, llegando hasta una puerta de madera con el numero treinta de color dorado en ella, ingreso la llave plateada en ella, tomo el pomo y giro de él, al ya ser abierta esta tiro su mochila y maleta en el suelo, arrojándose boca abajo en la cómoda cama de sábanas blancas.

Blossom lo miro desde el umbral de la puerta, una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios, saco la llave del pomo antes de colocar su mochila y maleta en el suelo y cerrar tras sí, se acercó al chico y se sentó en la cama, le quito la gorra y acarició el cabello desordenado del pelirrojo, quien gustosamente se dejó de las carisias de la chica.

\- Estoy muerto – Brick se giró para mirar con pereza el techo blanco, una cálida risita llego a sus oídos

\- Tengo un amigo zombie – Brick al oír eso soltó una carcajada

\- Ten cuidado, no te vaya a comer – el pelirrojo la miró con una sonrisa en los labios

* * *

La albina miró con el enojo la puerta de madera, de la cual resonaban risas

\- Brick tu eres solo mío… y si tú no lo quieres asi, hare de tu vida un infierno, yo no me dejare de una niñata estupida– Bell apretó la llave que estaba en su mano con una sonrisa ladina en el rostro

* * *

\- Bubbles dice que si no queremos ir a comer, dice que hay una pizzería cerca – la pelirroja miro a su amigo pelirrojo, que estaba con los ojos cerrados

\- No quiero salir…estoy cansado – comento con los ojos cerrados

\- Um…okey, bien, iré a ducharme, yo tengo hambre – tomo su mochila e ingreso al interior de la única puerta que se encontraba en esa habitación, Brick abrió uno de sus ojos, mirando la puerta blanca en la que entro la pelirroja, suspiro con pesadez, se incorporó en el suave colchón mirando sus manos

\- Me estoy torturando solo… pude escoger otra habitación…pero no, queria dormir junto a ella, Brick eres un idiota masoquista –froto su rostro con frustración, a sus oido llegaron llamados a la puerta, suspiro y se puso de pie, abrió la puerta de la habitación encontrándose a Bell en una pijama un "poco" reveladora, consistía en dos piezas, un short muy corto blanco y una camisa ajustada con escote que dejaba muy poco a la imaginación, ademas de que estaba descalza y su cabello suelto, un pequeño sonrojo casi invisible se formó en su rostro, trago saliva gruesamente – ¿se te ofrece algo? – pregunto incomodó

\- Oí que tus amigos pensaban salir, y como tu dijiste que no irías a ningun lado porque estás cansado, pensé en venir a hacerte compañía – la albina sonrió ladinamente

\- Ah, sobre eso, no te preocupes, estoy bien solo…ademas de que quiero dormir un poco – el pelirrojo trato de zafarse a esa chica

\- Oh… por favor Brick, déjame hacerte compañía, no quiero estar sola en mi habitación – Bell la miró con ojos suplicantes

\- Em…ah…okey – Brick le dio paso – _Brick porque eres tan idiota – S_ e insultó mentalmente

\- Ay Brick, gracias, la habitación es tan silenciosa si estás sola – la chica tomo asiento en la cama, en la única cama que habia en esa habitación, empezo a insultar internamente a esa chica, que se hacía pasar supuestamente por amiga de Brick, su Brick, el chico tomo asiento al lado de ella…bueno, con la distancia de por medio

\- Ya veo, bien, que te pare – la chica en un rápido movimiento se encimo sobre el chico, quedando ella sobre el chico y con sus brazos y piernas a los costados de él, Brick la miró con sorpresa y confusión

\- ¿Bell?

\- No puedo soportarlo más, creí que te darías cuenta, pero veo que no fue como lo pensé – dijo mirando al joven con lujuria escondida

\- ¿de qué hablas? – pregunto el chico colocando sus manos sobre ella, tratando de alejar a la chica

\- ¡Brick! ¡me gustas! – grito mientras lo tomaba del rostro y le plantaba un lujurioso beso, los ojos carmesi del muchacho se abrieron de golpe ante el acto, tardo unos segundo en reaccionar, coloco sus manos en el rostro de ella y lo alejo – Brick…

* * *

En el interior del cuarto de baño se podía apreciar a una chica con el agua escurriendo por su tensado y desnudo cuerpo, sus cabellos pelirrojos sueltos goteaban agua la cual caía de golpe al charco en el suelo, una toalla en sus manos presionaban su pecho con fuerza, en el interior de este sintió algo romperse, sus ojos rosas antes radiantes de alegría, ahora estaban llenos de tristeza, mirando un punto incierto en el suelo, sus ojos le ardían, tenía ganas de llorar…y desconocía dicho motivo.

* * *

\- Bell yo – trato el pelirrojo de hablar

\- Por favor acepta mis sentimientos – pidió la peliblanca

\- …yo… lo siento, no puedo aceptar tus sentimientos, me gusta otra persona, y me gustaría que respetaras eso – Brick logró salir de debajo de la chica, quien lo observó ponerse de pie enfrente de ella

\- Es ella ¿verdad? ¡es ella la que no te deja amarme! – le gritó, Brick la miro más confundido

\- ¿ella? según tu ¿de quién hablo? – Brick se cruzó de brazos

\- ¡De tu estupida amiga teñida! – la chica se levantó para encararlo - ¿o me equivoco?

\- Bell, tú no sabes nada de mí, y tampoco eres nadie como para reclamarme

* * *

Las lágrimas que se deslizaban por sus mejillas pararon de salir, ¿habia oido bien? ¿Se referían a ella? ¡No! No debía hacerse estúpidas ilusiones, con la toalla que tenía en sus manos y se limpió el rostro, desapareciendo cualquier rastro lágrimas, rápidamente busco su mochila, saco un conjunto de ropa interior, una blusa rosa a lunares y un pantalón de mesquilla, tomo sus tennis y calcetines, se los coloco y antes de salir se miró en el espejo.

\- No has oido nada, ¿entendido? – se dijo asi misma mientras miraba su reflejo, sus ojos estaban algo rojos por el llanto, colgó la toalla y tomo su mochila, su mano tomo el podio de la puerta dispuesta a salir. Sin embargo, sus acciones fueron detenidas por la discusión de esos dos

\- _¡Me vale un maldito bledo si no soy nadie como para reclamarte! ¡admite que es ella la que te gusta! ¡Se te nota Brick!_

\- _¡y si fuera asi! ¡¿Qué te importa!? Es mi vida, no la tuya ¡yo! Decido que puedo hacer o deshacer de ella si me place_

\- _Eres un idiota, ella nunca aceptara tus sentimientos, esa estupida solo te ve como su puto amigo, ¡entiende!_

\- _¡es mi problema Bell! La que tiene que entender eres tu_

\- _¡Yo que trate de alejar tu mente de algo mejor que esa cosa, pero tú la sigues queriendo ¡a esa tarada! que no sabe más que protegerse detrás de ti!_

\- _¡no te metas en mi vida Bell! Te lo digo por segunda vez, y te pido que salgas de aquí_

\- _Sigue mintiéndote a ti mismo, eres un estúpido masoquista_

Despues de eso escucho un portazo, apretó el pomo que estaba en su mano, cerro fuertemente sus ojos, no sabía si salir o no, al final tomo la decisión de abrir esa puerta, abrió uno de sus ojos y vio a su amigo pelirrojo sentado en medio de la habitación con su cuerpo tenso y sus manos vueltos puños, los cuales mantenían tanta rabia que sus nudillos estaban blancos

\- ¿Brick? – lo llamo con miedo

\- ¿si? – su voz sonaba fria

\- Ya me voy… ¿seguro no quieres ir?

\- No…. – se levantó del suelo para mirarla con una sonrisa forzada , la chica se le acerco, el pelirrojo le dio un abrazo, recargo su mejilla sobre la cabeza de la pelirroja, suspiro y dijo – cuídate enana

\- Lo hare, bueno… ya me voy, te traeré algo – la chica froto la espalda de pelirrojo antes de darle un corto beso en la mejilla, se separó de él, abrió la puerta de la habitación y salio de esta, dejando solo a un pelirrojo que se sentó en el cama con la mirada perdida

\- Tiene razon…ella nunca se fijara en mi – se quitó los tennis, acción seguida se recostó en la cama en forma fetal – solo me ve como su amigo… ¿a quién trato de engañar? me ve como lo que soy….solo su amigo

* * *

En un restaurante de comida rapida se podía apreciar a cinco adolescentes, cuatro de estos discutían sobre cuál era la mejor pizza, ¿si la pepperoni o la de carne?, sin embargo habia otra que miraba su menú fijamente, su apetito se habia ido despues de haber sido testigo de la discusión tan repentina entre Bell y Brick

\- ¿Tú qué opinas Blossom? ¿Cuál es mejor? ¿pepperoni o carne? – preguntó el moreno

\- Am…si claro – dijo sin dejar de abandonar sus pensamientos – **_¿Quién le gusta a Brick? ¿hablaban de mí? ¿a Brick le gustaba Bell?... "no corresponderá tus sentimientos"… ¿Cómo sabe Bell que es lo que hare? ¡puede pasar otra situación! Una en la que correspondo sus sentimientos y vivimos felices…no…!No te hagas ilusiones Blossom!, no estoy segura a un cien porciento si discutían sobre mi o por otra chica, él tiene muchas amigas, no solo yo soy amiga de él, tambien le puede gustar de Bubbles o Buttercup…no…él quiere a butch y a Boomer como si fueran sus hermanos, no creo que les llegue a hacer algo tan bajo como quitarles la novia… puede ser cualquier chica del colegio…hay muchas posibilidades, pero dijo tu amiga "teñida"…aunque yo no estoy teñida del cabello, pero él puede tener otras amigas que se hayan teñido el cabe –_**

\- ¡tierra llamando a Bloss! – canturreo buttercup mientras pasaba repetidas veces su mano cerca del rostro de la pelirroja, quien parpadeo para que su vista se enfocara en la joven de ojos esmeralda

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- El chico desde hace rato te está preguntando qué quieres de bebe

\- ¡¿chico!? ¡Es el mesero! – dijo un celoso oji verde

\- Pero es un chico Butch, como Boomer y tu

\- Boomer no es hombre, Boomer es…Boomer

\- ¿Qué rayos quieres decir con eso? – pregunto una confundida pelinegra y un enfadado rubio

\- ¿Qué ordenara de bebida señorita? – pregunto un chico de cabellera café y ojos negros, con el uniforme de la pizzería, un poco nervioso por la situación

\- … una soda de fresa – dijo mientras regresaba su vista a sus amigos, el chico lo anoto y se marchó rápidamente hacia lo que parecia ser la cocina

\- ¿en qué piensas Blossy? – preguntó la rubia, ignorando la discusión absurda entre los dos morenos y su novio

\- ¿eh? No nada importante… - contestó con una sonrisa forzada en los labios…


	11. Capitulo 11: Desfallecer

Jejeje, creo que con este capítulo me puse sentimental… ¡muy sentimental!, pero no lo pude evitar… creo que con los nuevos capítulos que he publicado he puesto solo panoramas oscuros…, tristes, enojados… etc…, bueno, olvidando ese tema, espero os guste este capítulo… que es muy corto a comparación con el primer borrador…, pero bueno, espero aprecien este capítulo número 11, nos vemos el otro martes, recuerden que mañana toca la actualización de la historia "Un amor un poco inusual" la cual es producto de una colaboración, bueno, me despido, bye

-(tengo pensado corregir y cambiar algunas cosas de los caps anteriores)-

Nota:

Pareja; BlossomxBrick

Rated; T

Blossom; 17 – (si, les cambie las edades) –

Brick; 18 – (si, les cambie las edades) –

Bell; 18 – (si, les cambie las edades) –

Chicos: 18 – (si, les cambie las edades) –

Chicas: 17 – (si, les cambie las edades) –

Respuesta a los Reviews:

Laura249: sí, soy una bruja, no me lleves a la hoguera :v, sí, yo sé que a ti te gusta ver a Butch celoso ewe, jajajaja si, él es Boomer, exacto, ya nada de ellos, y ni espero que siga habiendo, todos odiamos a Bell, aunque me gustaría saber el origen del emparejamiento de ellos dos…, ya que el comic no se ve romance entre ellos jum, ya se XD… perdóname pero Boomer usa bóxer… XD

Nicolet divine light: jajaja, ya está el otro cap Nicolet XD, si, Bell le ha puesto ese sucio apodo a nuestra pelirroja, la cual es pelirroja natural u.u XD, jajaja, ya, pronto se unirán esos puntos… ¿o no? ¡Muhajajaja!, quiero chocolate :'v, jajaja, si esta ves llego…o mejor dicho la obligue a llegar XD, perdona si el cap es corto

* * *

㈏7 Tu puesto ya es de otra persona ㈏7

Miro sin apetito el plato que dejaba el camarero enfrente de ella, sin quitar su vista del plato con tres piezas de pizza y papas como si fuera alguna especie de monstruo, tomo su vaso de soda posicionando en sus labios la pajilla. Desvió su mirada del dichoso plato para pasarla por el lugar que la rodeaba, el local estaba lleno de personas, "fue pura suerte lograr encontrar una mesa", o eso fue lo que les dijo la cajera del lugar. Retiro sus labios de la pajilla soltando un pesado suspiro.

\- **_Se suponía que estas serían unas vacaciones alegres…_** _-_. Recargo su cabeza sobre su mano, mientras tomaba una de las papas y la bañaba en kétchup, miro de reojo a sus amigos que seguían discutiendo lo que harían mañana. Sin darse cuenta ya está nuevamente metida en sus pensamientos. – **_¿Himeko será la chica que le gusta? Um… pensándolo bien, también podría ser Robin… no, ella es castaña no pelirroja, jum…_**

\- Blossom, ¿tú qué opinas? -. Pregunto la jovial rubia, mirando a su amiga pelirroja sentada enfrente de ella. Arqueo una de sus cejas al no ver respuesta de su parte. – ¿Blossom?

\- Hey pelirroja -. Llamo esta vez el oji verde sentado al lado de ella. La chica seguía en sus pensamientos, debatiéndose internamente sobre quien sería la chica que le gusta a su mejor amigo.

\- ¡Blossom! -. La pequeña rubia perdió la paciencia al ver como la pelirroja pasaba de sus llamados. La chica empezó a parpadear repetidas veces, miro a su amiga rubia soltando a su paso un pequeño "¿hum?".

\- Hoy estás muy distante Blossom, ¿sucede algo? -. Bubbles la miro con preocupación.

Blossom movió la cabeza de lado a lado de manera lenta, en forma de negación.

\- No, no sucede nada -. La chica tomo nuevamente de su gaseosa. Ignorando las desconcertadas miradas de sus amigos.

* * *

Se encontraba solo, sumergido en total oscuridad, sentado sobre la mullida cama, cabizbaja. Maldiciéndose así mismo por haberse enamorado de su amiga pelirroja, de tantas chicas en el mundo se tuvo que enamorar de ella, de todas las chicas que babeaban por él, se fijó en alguien que solo lo veía como su mejor amigo. Unos minutos más en absoluta oscuridad pasaron con lentitud.

Hasta que el sonido de la perilla moviéndose llego a sus oídos, levanto su rojiza mirada hasta esta, la puerta se abrió dejando a la vista a Blossom, ella lo miro con una expresión de sorpresa, ya que gracias a la luz que se había filtrado del pasillo al dormitorio notaba claramente el rostro serio del adolescente.

\- Creí que estarías dormido -. Cerró la puerta tras sí, trasladándose hasta el baño. El chico la siguió con su rojiza mirada en silencio. – te traje pizza -. Informo antes de entrar al baño; el pelirrojo siguió guardando silencio, no prestándole mucha atención a las palabras de la chica para ser sinceros, seguía maldiciéndose internamente.

Tanta era asi su concentración que no noto el momento en el que la pelirroja salia del baño y se sentaba a su lado ya con su pijama puesta, la cual consistía en un pantalón corto rosa y una camiseta sencilla de color blanco, ademas de que su cabello era sujeto por lo que parecía ser un moño, el cual no ejecutaba muy bien su trabajo ya que unos cuantos cabellos rebeldes se salían de él.

\- Brick, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta? -. La dulzona y tranquila voz de la chica lo saco de su ensañamiento, giro su rostro para verla, asintió con cierto toque de pereza. – Brick… ¿Quién te gusta?

Las palabras que nunca espero salir de los labios de esa pequeña pelirroja lo hicieron separar los labios y abrir sus ojos de la sorpresa. ¿Ahora que le iba a decir? ¿Qué la chica que le gusta era ella? ¡No señor! ¡Claro que no!

Su frente se empezó a perlar por gotitas de sudor.

\- ¿P-por q-q-que preguntas-s? -. Sin poder evitarlo su voz empezó a temblar.

\- Es… bueno… -. Tomo una bocanada de aire, sentía la mirada carmesí sobre ella y la hacían sentir nerviosa. – sé que no debí, pero no lo pude evitar… escuche cuando discutías con Bell -. Brick agacho su cabeza, no pudo evitar sentir un horrible hueco en su pecho, como si algo se quebrase, genial, su amistad, sus recuerdos, ¡todo! ¡Todo se fue directo al caño! - escuché que hablaban sobre… una chica pelirroja.

\- Blossom puedo explicarte todo –. Brick se giró, quedando en forma seiza enfrente de ella, tomando por los hombros a la jovial chica.

\- ¿explicarme? -. El pelirrojo asintió repetidas veces, no quería perder a su amada mejor amiga, por nada del mundo dejaría que eso pasara, y mucho menos ser consciente de que se enteró gracias a una discusión con Bell.

\- Si…

\- ¿Por qué deberías? Debiste de haber tenido tus razones como para no haberme dicho sobre la chica que te gusta –. Cada palabra que escapaba de sus labios, en su interior se rompía con lentitud, ella había ignorado desde hace ya mucho tiempo el amor que sentía hacia ese alto chico, obligándose a sí misma a creer que tal vez solo se trataba de una gran cantidad de afecto amistosa… hasta ahora, que una estúpida discusión la vio obligada a ver los verdaderos sentimientos que sentía por aquel hombre que tenía enfrente.

Mientras que la chica internamente se rompía de una forma lenta y dolorosa, Brick reconstruía aquel pequeño lastimado corazón, sentía como si su alma volviera a su cuerpo, un suspiro escapo de sus labios y sin poder evitarlo la abrazo, cubriéndola casi por completo.

Blossom al sentir los fuertes brazos del chico rodearla; casi de forma inmediata sus ojos se empezaron a llenar de lágrimas. Se sentía desfallecer, se sentía como una muñeca rota, como si su mundo color rosa se fuese abajo.

Sentía como si una burbuja de frió sepulcral la rodeara, evitando que la calidez del abrazo del chico llegara a ella.

\- No me gusta nadie Blossom -. Mintió, con gran alivio. Abrazo aún más fuerte a la pequeña chica pecosa.

La traicionera lagrima que se deslizo por su mejilla callo en su ahora desnuda pierna, levanto su rota mirada creyendo que vería el rostro masculino del chico, sin embargo solo logro toparse con su pecho, una sonrisa se dibujó en su triste rostro, gustosa acepto el abrazo del chico mientras hundía su rostro en el pecho de él.

Sin darse cuenta ella sintió en carne propia lo que todos los días tenía que soportar el chico… la tristeza de saber que la persona que te gusta nunca se fijara en ti, que nunca será tuya… que en cualquier momento tu persona amada podría irse sin llegar a tener el privilegio de saber lo que sientes por ella. Sentirse desfallecer…


	12. Capitulo 12: Nemesis

¡Hola! Aquí os traigo el nuevo capítulo, y si…cambie el dia de actualización de esta historia, ya que es el dia que menos me siento ajetreada y cansada. Pero bueno, cambiando de tea, espero les guste este capítulo.

Laura249: ¡seh! ¡Soy una bruja! ¿Oie en todos los capítulos me dirás malvada? Jajaja, perdona por deprimirte we XD

Nicolet divine light: ¿¡LLORANDO!? ¡El punto no era que lloraran! :'v, ¿ya actualice? (kha? XD), jajaja, si ya lo leí…pero oye, no recuerdo cómo fue que los rojos se hicieron novios… ¿o leí mal? Puff, es que estuvo un tiempo despegada de Fanfiction que me salte unas actualizaciones…ups

-(tengo pensado corregir y cambiar algunas cosas de los caps anteriores)-

Nota:

Pareja; BlossomxBrick

Rated; T

Blossom; 17 – (si, les cambie las edades) –

Brick; 18 – (si, les cambie las edades) –

Bell; 18 – (si, les cambie las edades) –

Chicos: 18 – (si, les cambie las edades) –

Chicas: 17 – (si, les cambie las edades) –

Respuesta a los Reviews:

 **Capítulo 12: némesis**

El dia era fantástico, el sol brindaba un brillo perfecto, el cielo era una hermosa paleta de colores azul y celeste, las esponjosas nubes tambien eran acompañantes de este haciéndolo ver mucho más hermoso, digno de una fotografía.

La arena se filtraba entre los dedos de tus pies, la brisa con aroma a mar golpeaba tu rostro, el ambiente calmado y rebosante de alegría.

Era un ambiente ajeno a Bell, a los ojos de ella todos esos hechos fantásticos eran una absoluta bazofia. Y mucho más si la pelirroja que habia tomado como némesis era participe de la escena.

\- ¿Qué tiene esa estupida que no tenga yo? -. Sus cejas se fruncieron, apretando sus antebrazos con ira. – tengo un cuerpo digno de una diosa, mi cabello es hermoso y absolutamente natura, no es teñido como el de ella -. Empezo a hablar consigo misma, con un tono evidentemente narcisista.

Ella se encontraba tan sumergida en su burbuja de odio que ignoro el hecho de que una hermosa pelirroja la miraba con curiosidad y cierto celo. Se cruzó de brazos, odiaba cada célula del cuerpo que componían a esa chica, odiaba saber que habia besado a Brick, ¿Cómo fue que lo supo? Simple, los vio, sacudió su cabeza, tenía que alejar su mente de esos pensamientos, por lo menos por unos segundos. Soltó un suspiró y cerro sus ojos, dejándose llevar por la cálida brisa del mar, la cual irónicamente la alejo de aquellos pensamientos de odio… sin embargo no por mucho tiempo, cuando sus parpados se abrieron nuevamente, esperando ver el mar, sin embargo lo que sus ojos observaron fueron unos ojos color gris, un pequeño grito ahogado escapo de sus labios.

Enfrente de ella se encontraba aquel punto de odio.

Sus cejas se fruncieron en su frente al verla, con enojo en su voz pregunto; - ¿se te ofrece algo? -. Ese tono de voz era impropio de ella, cualquiera que la conociera diría lo mismo, pero no lo podía evitar, desde la noche anterior habia surgido ese odio hacia la oji gris.

\- Aléjate de Brick -. Advirtió sin titubear.

\- ¿Por qué debería? con una ceja alzada y su mentón un poco alzando.

\- Porque yo ya me propuse la meta de hacerlo mío. Y no quiero que en mi camino se interponga una pelirroja teñida -. Era algo obvio que dichas palabras eran impropias del vocabulario de una señorita, pero a su parecer debía ser lo bastantes clara con esa chica. Blossom esquivo esa mirada gris, la odiaba rotundamente, tomo aire e inflo un poco sus rosados cachetes.

\- En primer lugar no soy "teñida", poseo un nombre y mi cabello es absolutamente natural, y en segunda; tú no puedes obligar a nadie a hacer o deshacer lo que a ti se te plazca -. Dichas esas palabras le dio la espalda, su caminar en dirección a sus dos amigas, quienes hablaban sobre lo que sucedería por la tarde, o de ser posible, planear todo lo que sucedería cada dia de sus vacaciones. Sin embargo ella no se acercó a ellas para ser partícipe de la plática, si no que estaba en buscaba un lugar alejado en el cual podía asegurar poder estar en su propio mundo.

Se sumergió en sus pensamientos, asimilando cada palabra dicha anteriormente por la oji gris.

\- **_"_** ** _Alejarme de_** ** _é_** ** _l"… ¿Por qué quiere que me aleje de_** ** _é_** ** _l? ¿¡acaso soy tan obvia que ya noto que Brick me gusta!? ¡no!... no lo creo…_** -. Fruto su rostro con frustración, sus vacaciones se habían arruinado en su totalidad, se atrevía a aceptarlo.

* * *

Se encontraban en el calmado océano, el grupo de adolescentes se encontraban animadamente jugando con la típica pelota colorida, mientras que Bell miraba con lujuria al pelirrojo, en cambio Blossom estaba más alejada, incómodamente acostada en un flotador con forma de dona, con una cara de pocos amigos, y como no serlo si maldecía internamente a la peliblanca que miraba a su amigo como perra faldera.

\- Blossom -. Brick miro con una sonrisa a su amiga, ella dio un pequeño salto en su lugar, estaba tan sumergida en sus pensamientos de odio que no noto al pelirrojo, un poco nerviosa lo volteo a ver.

\- ¿si?

\- Te he notado muy distante, ¿sucede algo? -. La chica negó, formulando una sonrisa en su rostro.

\- No, no sucede nada -. Mintió, aun con su sonrisa fingida.

\- Bien, si no sucede nada, creo que no te importara si hago esto -. El chico sumergió sus manos el agua, la chica lo miro con confusión, el sin previo aviso le dio vuelta al flotador, una sonora carcajada escapo de su boca, la chica salio del mar con el ceño fruncido, su ceño se relajó de apoco y con una sonrisa maliciosa en los labios le arrojo agua, dando inicio a la guerra de agua, lleno de risas. Ignorando por completo a la muchacha peliblanca.

* * *

Se adentraron en el hotel entre risas, tenían que aceptar que su mente se había despejado en lo absoluto de todo. Sin embargo, no a todos les invadió esa alegría, la peliblanca seguía con su cara larga que poseía desde la mañana.

Los siete adolescentes entraron en el ascensor, tratando de regular su respiración.

\- Ah, bien, ¿entonces más tarde iremos al cine? -. Pregunto el moreno, mientras presionaba el botón que los llevaría hasta sus habitaciones.

\- Claro -. Contesto la rubia con una enorme sonrisa.

\- ¿Qué película veremos? -. Pregunto ahora ya una más animada pelirroja, con sus manos en su cintura descubierta.

\- ¡una de romance! -. Chillo Bubbles, Buttercup rodó los ojos.

\- ¿enserio? ¿romance? Mejor una de terror -. Comento la morena, cruzándose de brazos con un brillo peligroso en sus ojos color verde lima.

\- ¡terror no! -. La pelirroja de forma automática se puso a la defensiva.

\- A cierto, tenemos a una corazón de pollo aquí -. Rio el rubio mientras alborotaba el naranjo cabello de la chica. Quien lo miro con un puchero.

\- ¿Qué tal una de acción? -. Pregunto el moreno, con una mano el mentón.

\- ¿una caricatura? -. La rubia inclino su cabeza un poco pensativa.

\- Mejor veamos que películas están disponibles -. Rio el pelirrojo.

\- Aguafiestas… -. Canturreo la morena, el chico rodó sus ojos carmesís, su amiga por momentos actuaba como una niña, las puertas del ascensor se abrieron después de unos segundos. Las parejas caminaron hasta sus respectivas habitaciones de manera alegre, Los dos pelirrojos caminaron hasta la suya, con la mirada gris detrás de ellos.

Después de entrar a su habitación la pelirroja se arrojó en la cama, sonrojando al chico. Desvió la mirada de aquel cuerpo húmedo y provocativo para cualquier hombre, carraspeo un poco tratando de mantener la compostura, se encamino al closet, buscando en el interior la ropa que se pondría para esa noche.

\- Brick… -. La voz de la chica llego a sus oídos, giro su cabeza con una pequeña sonrisa.

\- ¿si?

\- ¿te llego a gustar Bell? -. Se atrevió a preguntar, sentándose en la cama, con su rosada mirada fija en el chico, quien entreabrió sus labios.

\- Eh… **_mátame Dios -._** Apretó más su agarre sobre la puerta del closet, ¿Qué le iba decir?, rasco su nuca y la miro por unos breves segundos, suspiro y asistió. – sí, antes me gustaba -. Confeso, mientras cerraba el closet y se recargaba en él, con una mirada inexpresiva en el rostro.

\- Oh… ¿y ahora no te gusta ni un poco? -. Pregunto, nuevamente, con el corazón a punto de salir de su pecho.

\- … ¿Por qué tan de repente te da curiosidad saber si me gusta alguien o si me gusto Bell? -. El turno de preguntar era de él, tenía curiosidad de saber cuál era la razón de aquella tan repentina curiosidad en la joven.

\- Ayer te dije que escuche cuando peleaban… -. Desvió la mirada del chico, a un lugar incierto.

\- Jum… no, ella no me gusta ni un poco -. Suspiro mientras se daba

\- Brick, ayer me dijiste que nadie te gustaba… pero recuerdo haber escuchado que le decías a Bell que te gustaba alguien -. Si, ella estaba diciendo cosas que la herían de manera muy evidente, pero ella quería aclarar su mente, a pesar de que esa verdad duela.

\- Am… -. Se mantuvo en silencio por unos segundos, tratando de pensar una buena excusa, lo había tomado desprevenido. – y-yo… ¡lo dije para quitármela de encima! -. Si dijo lo primero que su mente encontró coherente.

\- Ah, ya veo, bueno… iré a darme una ducha -. Contesto la pelirroja, no muy convencida con las palabras del pelirrojo.

Con su muy sensual manera de caminar se adentró en el baño, Brick soltó el aire que había contenido por ese momento, ni el mismo sabia como fue que salio de ese dilema…


	13. capitulo 13: mentira

¡He vuelto babies! Perdonen mi falta de presencia en este bello lugar…nel sé que no les importa XD, pero les comento…ya está en mi perfil la historia actualizada de "internado teshimade"… :'v sentí un dolor al borrarla pero…espero que reciba el mismo amor la actual XD.

Bueno pos aquí les traigo el capítulo 13 mis amores xD

Nota:

Pareja: Blossick

Rated: T

Blossom: 17

Brick: 18

Bell: 18

Boomer, Butch: 18

Bubbles, Buttercup: 17

Respuesta de los Reviews:

Nicolet devine light: oh dios que violencia en un solo review XD pero no lo niego, nadie sabe de dónde salio tanto odio para bell…pero nadie la quiere… ¡okey no! Aww espero y te guste es cap…el cual tardo mucho, pero es mejor a nada xD

Red love kawaii: jajaja bueno se acabo la espera, he vuelto xD y con este cap sepsi…okno, ¡cierto! Brick es de Momo…aunque muchas lo quieran en secreto XD

Elivelyn26: aquí uno mas a la lista querida

Lala: aww muchas gracias preciosa :3 bueno aquí traigo la conti, y perdona la tardanza :c

 **Capítulo 13: mentira.**

Salio de la ducha, cepillando su cabello y vistiendo con su pijama, con la mirada ida en cualquier punto de la habitación. Seguía pensando en la conversación que habia tenido con Brick.

Brick la miro desde la cama mientras se arreglaba su cabellera pelirroja, ya portando ropas secas.

-¿no iras con nosotros? -. Pregunto mientras se colocaba su gorra.

-¿ah? -. Levanto su mirada a él con una ceja en alto. - ¿A dónde?

-Al cine, ¿no recuerdas? -. Se acomodó de una forma más cómoda en la cama.

-…se me habia olvidado… me ire a cambiar-. Pregunto mientras se terminaba su trenza y se dirigía nuevamente al baño.

-Bueno -. La vio entrar, soltando un suspiro a su paso y pensando en aquella extraña charla con ella. – Blossom sinceramente no te entiendo -. Froto su rostro mientras soltaba un bufido, minutos pasaron cuando la chica salia de nuevo con una camisa a lunares y un pantalón negro, se sentó a su lado y se dejó caer sobre su costado, mirando ambos en un punto incierto en la pared.

-¿Qué tiene de interesante la pared si se puede saber? -. Se mofo el moreno mientras los miraba desde el umbral. - ¿¡acaso ahí está la puerta de Coraline!? -. Butch entro con falsa emoción, siendo mal visto por los dos pelirrojos. – no sean tan caras largas pelirrojos -. Hablo con fingido tono dolido. Ellos los seguían viendo con esa cara de enojo. – okey par de tontos, vamonos ya -. Ya no queria ser tranquilo con ellos, lo habia ofendido, ¡A él! ¡Butch!

* * *

Ninguno de los dos habian disfrutado sus vacaciones, seguían teniéndose desconfianza el uno del otro y rivalidad a cualquiera que se acercará al otro. Pero no se" gustaban".

Se encontraban en el microbús, ajenos al ambienta agradable que formaban sus amigos en la parte trasera, ellos mantenían rotundo silencio en la parte de enfrente, mirando atenidamente la carretera solitaria.

* * *

Sin esperarlo ya se encontraban en el cuarto de Brick mirándose mutuamente, pensando en cada desconfianza que se tuvieron, en cada celo, discusión absurda y absoluto odio hacia la peliblanca.

-No me agrada Bell -. Soltó sin más Blossom mientras se levantaba de la cama y salia del hogar el pelirrojo, dejándolo confundido en su totalidad. Se puso de pie y la siguió ella no le abrió la puerta. Asi que opto por sacar la llave que estaba entre las masetas y entrar. Al verlo se escondió en su cuarto.

-¿Por qué te escondes de mí? -. Llego a la puerta, hablando en tono calmado mientras miraba aquella perilla dorada.

-Porque sé que te gusta Bell…y yo no quiero mentirte más, ¡no me agrada esa chica! -. Inflo sus mejillas mientras se cubría con la almohada y soltaba un grito.

Una risita salia de sus labios mientras apoyada su frente en la puerta. – no me gusta Bell, Blossom -. La perilla giro y dejo ver a la pelirroja, quien tenía pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos. - ¿Qué sucede? -. La tomo de las mejillas.

-¿Por qué me tienes que gustar? -. Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe al oír aquellas palabras.

* * *

Se levantó de golpe con gruesas gotas de sudor rodando por su frente.

Blossom se levantó de su lado mientras le daba un abrazo algo perezoso. - ¿Qué sucede Brick?

Su respiración se calmó al oírla, habia un sueño, se habia mentido cruelmente el mismo…ya no lo soportaba más.

-Blossom ya no lo soporto más…tengo algo que decirte -. Lo miro confundida, ¿Qué cosa le iba a decir?

-¿Qué cosa? -. Blossom lo miro a los ojos.

-… ¡me gustas okey! -. Ella lo miro con los ojos cerrados, siendo vista sonrojada mente por Brick... ella callo de costado en la cama abrazando la cobija… ¡se habia quedado dormida en medio de la conversación!

Se acomodó al lado de ella, se habia confesado y ella se habia dormido…

Se levantó de la cama al sentir los rayos del sol, escuchando a lo lejos las olas del mar… seguían en el hotel. Miro atraves de la ventana la blanca arena y las tranquilas olas del mar… la miro de reojo, estaba cómodamente acostada en la cama, demostrando su belleza a más no poder.

Se acercó a ella, tomando uno de sus mechones entre sus dedos y viendo su boca entre abierta. Se acercó a su rostro, trago grueso y junto sus labios con lo de ella, con un toque delicado para no despertarla, se levantó y se adentró en el baño,

* * *

Estaban en la playa, Brick cuidaba como niñero a las tres chicas mientras sus amigos buscando helados para todos, y era muy sincero cuando hablaba de solo tres, ya que Bell coqueteaba sin vergüenza a uno de los trabajadores del hotel con el fin de causar celos en Brick.

-Creo que deberíamos de venir en la noche a ver las estrellas -. Comento la rubia mientras se acomodaba sus coletas.

-¿será buena la pizza del hotel?...o por lo menos ¿hacen pizza? -. Buttercup paso por alto el comentario de Bubbles, mientras miraba una pequeña concha rosa entre sus dedos.

-¡Bloss Buttercup me está ignorando! -. Se quejó con la mayor de las tres, esta tambien la ignoro, ella estaba pendiente en mirar la arena que estaba entre sus pies. - ¿tu tambien? -. Ignorada, se empezo a preocupar, se tocó la cara, sentía físico… ¿y si era un fantasma? ¡no! …y si era asi… ¿sus amigas no estarían llorando? ¡¿acaso no la querian?! Miro a Brick con un puchero y le golpeo el brazo, este la miro con una ceja en alto. Ella sonrió y dijo sin pensar. - ¡no estoy muerta! -. Miro a sus amigas y sin pensar les dio un zape.

-¿¡qué te pasa rubia!? -. Buttercup se cruzó de brazos, mirando a su amiga rubia.

-¡me ignoran!

-Pero no era necesario el zape -. Blossom se sobo la cabeza mirándola con una sonrisa incomoda.


	14. Capitulo 14: Depravado

Holi holi babies, aquí con el cap 14…esta historia está tomando otro rumbo… ¡okey no! Pero quiero quitarle un poco lo empalagoso con algo de vinagre… espero les guste este cap.

Respuesta a los Reviews.  
Nicolet divine light: lo siento amiga mía…pero no tenía mucha inspiración pero tenía ganas de actualizar esta historia :v … pero si el otro fue corte creo que es mejor que no leas este :v yo tambien con mlb, ppg y star vs las fuerzas del mal…por eso no actualizaba muajajaja! Lo se lo se… ¡pero la niña tenia sueño! …óigame…no sé si ya sabía…pero ya la habia leído…pero no sabía que tenia mas capítulos y solo lei el primero :v…pero ya la termine… ¡y quiero saber más! :'v

Red love kawaii: lo seee :'v fue corto…y creo que este tambien….que sad!

Lala: jajaja lo siento mucho…pero el colegio…es mi peor enemigo y el que me distrae :'v

 **Capítulo 14: depravado**

\- Les queda como advertencia para la próxima que se les ocurra ignorarme -. La rubia se cruzó de brazos indignada.

\- Okey, okey Bubbles no te enojes -. Le mostro una dulce sonrisa la pelirroja mientras se ponia de pie.

¡Splash! Su cara se puso roja a más no poder y la vista de sus amigas se abrieron como platos, se dio la vuelta indignada encontrando a un tipo no tan alto que la miraba con…una cara que se podía descifrar sensual la cual ella tomo como asquerosa, y mucho más al sentir la peste de la cerveza, pero podía asegurar que ese tipo aún estaba en sus cabales no se encontraba borracho. Tuvo una corazonada desvió su mirada rosa a la albina que la miraba con burla haciendo una expresión de falsa sorpresa.

\- ¿¡pero qué le pasa!? -. La morena, la más sobre protectora aparte del pelirrojo hacia la oji rosa le planto una cachetada certera en la mejía al tipo, siendo girada hacia un lado repentinamente.

El tipo dispuesto a protestar abrió la boca cuando un puñetazo lo hizo caer al suelo, se topó con unos ojos carmesís en los cuales pudo apreciar su peor pesadilla. Brick lo tomo de la camisa y con asco hablo.

\- ¿no te da vergüenza tratar asi a una señorita que no conoces maldito imbécil? -. Se estaba conteniendo a no matarlo. Puesto a que las miradas de los empleados y huéspedes del hotel se lo impedían.

\- Lo sie-siento no s-sabía que tenía n-ovio -. Se les fueron los colores al tipo. Era como tener al diablo mismo.

\- Lárgate antes de que te mate -. Murmuro, tendría misericordia. Sin embargo escupía ácido por la boca con su habla.

El chico no tuvo que ser dos veces advertido, Brick solamente se levantó cuando el a paso torpe salio corriendo. Se quitó la arena de sus brazos para girar su cuerpo a la pelirroja que tenía los mofletes inflados y era consentida por la pelinegra que la abrazaba contra su pecho diciendo "el tipo malo ya se fue cariño".

Si Buttercup no tuviera novio diría que le gustaba su mejor amiga. Nah, en realidad no lo diría, esa chica era lo suficiente femenina en cierto punto. Si se podia decir.

\- ¡chicos a que no saben lo que le paso a Boomer! -. Comento un divertido moreno con unos helados en mano, cayó al ver a la pelirroja siendo abrazada por su novia. – oye pelirroja, ella es mía -. Solía ser posesivo, demasiado.

\- Buttercup sé que quieres mucho a Blossom pero…no creo que era necesaria la na;- el rubio cayo al recordar que su amada novia estaba presente y lo miraba curiosa. – nada… ¿Qué te paso Blossom? -. Cambio de tema de forma impresionantemente rapida, mostrando un rostro nervioso pues era juzgado por la mirada color cielo de su chica de rizos dorados.

\- Un estúpido se atrevió a darle una nalgada -. La voz del pelirrojo sonaba ultratumba, sus amigos eran conscientes a que se debía su tono de voz, sabian perfectamente que podria llegar a dejar en coma a cualquier idiota que se atreviera a tocar a la pelirroja.

\- ¿a quien tenemos que mandar al otro lado? -. Hablo el pelinegro, Brick se limitó a negar.

\- Ya no importa…pero por lo menos le pude tirar un diente -. Hablo con hastío mientras miraba un diente en la arena. – tiene un poco de sangre…es aceptable para mi -. Alboroto su cabello despues de quitarse su gorra mientras miraba a la pequeña pelirroja.

\- Bueno… ¡traje helado! -. Chillo el moreno mientras batía sus brazos mostrando los envoltorios de colores vibrantes.

.

Se habia escapado de sus amigos, estaba solo en su habitación mirando la nada, pensando en lo ocurrido esa mañana. En lo que se habia atrevido hacer...en su sueño...en los pros y contras que tendria si se confesaba de nuevo.

\- ¡que tonta por Dios! ¿¡me atreví a confesármele y a la tonta se le ocurre dormirse!? -. Se tomó de los pelos mientras cerraba los ojos. Una imagen fugaz de los labios rosas de ella surcaron su mente. – me atreví a besarla… -. Sus dedos tocaron su boca… - le quite su primer beso... y no lo sabe...- bufa mientras miraba la pared con sorpresa.

Unos golpes a la puerta a la pared lo saco de su asombro, se puso de pie y abrió la puerta encontrando a la peliblanca. Su ceño se frunció.

\- Hola Brick, vine para pedirte perdon -. La peliblanca entro a la habitación, dejando en desconcierto al pelirrojo.

\- ¿de qué hablas? -. Una de sus cejas se arqueo viendo como ella arrojaba una de las pequeñas camisas rosas de su amiga pelirroja con asco.

\- Sobre lo de ayer, ya sabes, por gritarte… -. Su ceja se arqueo aún más si era posible. – osea, sé que esa chica fue solo un poco de distracción mientras no estaba yo, osea tu mejor amiga; **tú verdadera mejor amiga** , la chica que en **verdad amas** , no a esa estupida pelirroja -. Sabía que era demasiado bueno para ser cierto, relajo sus hombros y froto su nuca sin relajar su semblante.

\- Te equivocas

\- No te preocupes Brick, yo te ayudare a olvidarla -. Se levantó de la cama caminando hacia el uniendo sus labios con los de él. Segundos despues se alejó de Brick quien lo miraba con impresión, no comprendía nada de la situacion. – sé que tú no la amas, sola la quieres para remplazarme momentáneamente -. Se atrevió a besarlo nuevamente, Brick la alejo algo brusco de el.

\- Bell yo a ti no te amo, no me gusta Blossom solo para remplazarte como tú piensas. A mí me gusta Blossom por se Blossom -. Se pasó una mano por la boca, mirándolo con seriedad.

\- Por favor Brick…no engañas a nadie, sé que tú me amas no hay porque engañarnos más -. Intento besarlo nuevamente.

\- ¡estas desquiciada Bell! ¡yo no te amo! -. Alejo las manos de ella de su rostro, la puerta fue abierta por una rubia que miro la escena con una cara de póker face.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí Bubbles? -. La pequeña rubia negó y se dio la vuelta ante la pregunta de su prima.

\- Sigan con lo suyo

\- ¡no hay nada que seguir con tu prima loca! -. Brick salio de su habitación con enojo posicionándose enfrente de Bubbles y señalando a la albina.

\- no quiero saberlo Brick, ni soy nadie para que me lo digas… nunca creí que te gustara mi prima -. La chica junto sus dedos índices colocándolos cerca de su boca con pose pensativa. – pero bueno, cada quien sus gustos, venía a preguntarte si habías visto a Blossy…pero veo que no -. La rubia acomodo sus coletas, mirando al pelirrojo que de inmediato cambio su expresión a una confusa.

\- ¿no estaba con ustedes?

En el pórtico la peliblanca mostro una sonrisa malévola al oir aquellas palabras.

\- no, dijo que iba al baño y no ha vuelto… espero que no le haya pasado nada Brick -. Bubbles lo miro con preocupación.

\- Vamos -. Ambos chicos caminaron atraves del pasillo con solo una meta en mente, encontrar a la pelirroja.

* * *

Ella aprovecho aquel descuido del oji carmesi para recorrer cada rincón de la habitación del hotel que compartían los supuestos amigos encontrando el celular de la pelirroja, que despistada, no tenía contraseña.

leyo mensajes que posiblemente responderían sus preguntas, no encontro nada, galeria, solo fotos de sus amigos y el pelirrojo. notas...la chica tenia un diario en la aplicacion.

¡Esa idiota estaba enamorada de Brick! Ahora ameritaba que esa idiota no **apareciera** …

 _ **nunca**_.


End file.
